


A Beautiful Mess

by inspiredwdw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, BAMF Astoria Greengrass, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Astoria Greengrass, POV Third Person, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, References to Depression, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Teen Angst, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredwdw/pseuds/inspiredwdw
Summary: Set in a world of black and white, the morals of Astoria Greenfield are tested as she navigates through her last four years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer

**disclaimer;**

I only own Astoria Greenfield, my own rendition of J.K Rowling's 'Astoria Greengrass'.

I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise, all rights go to their respective owners

...

First of all, I would like to say thank you for even considering reading this story. I have never written anything for Harry Potter so any kind of constructive criticism, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. This story follows my main character, from a third POV, through the events of HP4-7 (prologue takes place during HP3). I will try my best to be as accurate as possible to the books, but my main source will be the movies.

I have rated this story mature primarily due to language and suggestive dialogue. But much farther along in the book, there will be more mature themes introduced (depression, self-harm/suicide, drugs/alcohol, sex, etc). Chapters containing such will begin with a warning, but my priority is to make sure this story flows as naturally as possible, so these themes will not appear until later on. This story was also originally posted on Wattpad under the same name and user. This version has more compressed chapters, but nonetheless both versions are the same.

As a final side note, during the first part, the story will seem more romance based, but this is only so I could establish my main protagonists. After HP4, the story will progress beyond the characters, so I ask that you be patient with me until then.

Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy

𝓐 𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓜𝓮𝓼𝓼


	2. Prologue

The first snow of the school year blanketed the once lively green grass, which covered the vast Hogwarts' courtyard. The students of the prestigious wizarding school piled the quad relishing the feeling of frozen water crystals upon their warm skin. Squeals of excitement filled the air as snow was thrown into the sky in various different forms. Even the coldest of the young wizards and witches were able to find a small bit of delight in winter's early arrival.

"Astoria!"

The dazed Hufflepuff turned at the sound of her name, not expecting a ball of snow smacking into her left shoulder. She yelped at its impact and immediately followed with breathless laughter. Astoria slowly reached down at her boots gathering a handful of snow.

She glared mischievously at her best friend, Daphne Cavanaugh, as she took her time to perfectly ball the soft, white powder in her hands. "You're going to regret that."

Daphne backed away before breaking into a run. Unfortunately for her, before she could get too far, the snowball hit her right in the back knocking her to the ground. Through fitful giggles, Astoria tried apologizing but couldn't control herself as Daphne playfully scolded her.

It were afternoons like this she missed so dearly during boiling hot summer days. Despite being a July baby, Astoria much preferred the cold winters nights. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about the outside world becoming so deathly cold, yet she had never felt so warm on the inside.

From across the courtyard, he watched the young Greenfield heir indulge in winter's beauty. He watched the white crystals in her dark waves glisten against the slight sunlight. He watched how rosy her cheeks became due to the bitter cold air. He watched her beam as snowflakes fell upon her face. A resemblant grin unconsciously tugged upon his own lips.

Astoria Greenfield was most known for her contagious light. It was addicting to be around her. Even the most detached and hard-hearted professors at Hogwarts tolerated her presence. Every boy was mesmerized by her, and Draco Malfoy was no exception.

Nonetheless, he couldn't care less about her bright persona. Not only was Astoria the most desirable girl in their year, she came from one of the most influential line of purebloods in the wizarding world. Her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic, while generations of Greenfields were known to serve closely to the school's governors. If Draco Malfoy could make Astoria Greenfield his, no one would ever doubt his power. He might even become just as notorious as Harry Potter himself.

Confidence overtook the blonde boy as he strided up to her in the midst of her serious snowball fight. She barely noticed his company until he cleared his throat quite audibly. Slightly startled, Astoria quickly dropped her weapon as she exchanged glances with Daphne across the way.

"I think it's time we've properly introduced ourselves," Draco extended his hand toward her, and she hesitantly took it.

"I know who you are, Draco, we've been going to the same school for nearly three years," Astoria nodded as she politely slipped her hand out of his firm grasp. "Besides, your infamous reputation proceeds you."

"Infamous reputation eh," he contemplated smugly, "I like the sound of that."

She shook her head, "That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Reputation is reputation," he shrugged. "So how about you and I get out of here later and properly reacquaint ourselves?"

Astoria blinked as she looked back at Daphne; she was just as baffled as she was. She tucked a wave of her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for the invitation, but I'll have to pass."

She half-smiled apologetically as Draco's jaw dropped. Crabbe and Goyle came up behind him; Goyle placed a sincere hand on Draco's shoulder, but he immediately shrugged him off. Biting his tongue, he huffed before trudging back inside the school with his minions following right behind him. Astoria pursed her lips, truly feeling bad for provoking him, but she knew better than accepting his offer.

"I can't believe you just did that," Daphne exclaimed snapping Astoria out of her thoughts. "I thought for sure you would've said yes."

Astoria suddenly felt all eyes on her; she surveyed the courtyard and caught clusters of other students, majority of them being girls, whispering and staring in her direction. She wrapped her arms around herself as a chill sprung goosebumps on her skin. "How so?"

Understanding the discomfort of the situation, Daphne pulled her unexpectedly diffident friend aside from all the wondering eyes.

"Well," she started in a hushed tone, "Just a couple weeks ago, we unanimously agreed that Draco Malfoy had easily became the most attractive boy in Slytherin after the summer holidays."

"And I still stand by that," Astoria defended rather quickly as she begun to ease up again, "Give me a little more credit."

"Then why did you say no?" Daphne pushed further.

She smirked as she shook her head, "Because of that terrible attitude of his."

Astoria signaled her head toward the doors where Draco was currently snapping at his friends once again. She wasn't lying when she said the Malfoy boy had an infamous reputation. She was well aware of his rivalry with Harry Potter and, not to mention, irrational hate for muggles. It astounded her how near sighted he was, but then again his family's prejudice against muggles and muggles alike was no secret. Someone needed to open his eyes. The world had changed, there were other more important matters besides power and control.

"Maybe rejection will finally put him in his place."

✶ ✶ ✶

Draco felt his blood boil throughout his veins as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides. She had to be crazy, absolutely bloody stupid to reject him. Did she not realize who he was? What they could've become? He was Draco Lucius Malfoy, they could've become the most respected power couple. Only someone out of their right mind would refuse all that glory. Obviously the fervor of her overwhelming popularity had gotten into her head. 

"Forget her, Draco, she's not worth it," Crabbe tried to reassure him.

"Shut up, Crabbe!" Draco snapped back. He didn't need them to remind him of what he already knew. She was definitely not worth how heated he had become. There were plenty of other girls in the school who would gratefully be his. However, he refused to be humiliated by Astoria Greenfield. 

Chimes of the end-of-lunch bell rang throughout the courtyard. The students, with their snow sprinkled hair, hustled to the doors and dispersed to their next class. Draco rolled his eyes as he realized he shared his next class with the dimwitted Hufflepuff. As he walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom, the chatter came to a cease and all eyes were drawn to him. Draco remained complacent whilst sitting in his normal seat. He knew very well his classmates were circulating about what had gone down between him and Astoria, but he didn't let the awkward atmosphere faze him.

As quickly as the whispers left, they proceeded once more when the girl of the hour entered the room moments later. Draco kept his eyes on his textbook, however, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at her as she passed his desk. Astoria's gaze dwelled on the ground ignoring the commotion and gapes around her. He found it astonishing how the student body entertained themselves through the rumors and gossip of others. In his opinion, it was pathetically sad. The blonde scoffed at the attention she was given. His character, that he worked so hard to build, would not falter just because of one measly girl's rejection. Draco was not going to live this down and was more determined than ever to win over Astoria Greenfield.

Professor Flitwick stepped to the front of the classroom to begin his lecture. He presented the class a simple origami bird and with a minimal wave of his wand, it came to life and flew gracefully into the air. The students watched it soar above their heads in awe.

"If no owl was available, wizards would use this charm to deliver their letters," the Professor explained. "Although, it was more commonly utilized to send notes purely for romantics."

Draco cocked his eyebrow; he had never heard anything so stupid in his entire life. Why would anyone go through so much trouble for a sappy love letter? Why even write a silly letter in the first place? As he grimaced once more, faint giggles echoed from the back of the room. Draco turned to see Astoria sweetly smile at the paper bird now perched on her desk. Daphne leaned over to whisper something to her, which brought another small laugh to her lips. Draco jolted his leg as he repositioned himself and pursed his lips. 

Then again, the young Malfoy thought to himself, Hufflepuffs were into that kind of stupid paraphernalia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astoria hurried** from her charms class down to the basement, her heart thudding with excitement as well as nervousness. She warned herself throughout her last class not to have her hopes up, but she found it nearly impossible. As she neared the stack of old barrels guarding the Hufflepuff common room, she surveyed her surroundings for any lingering students. Once she made sure she was the only one currently in the corridor, she turned the corner and faced the small portrait on the wall.

"Matilda? Matilda," she called out quietly. The petite, old women jumped out of her cozy rocking chair and adjusted her round glasses.

She beamed once she recognized her favorite Hufflepuff and immediately put away her knitting, "Astoria, darling, my have you grown! I swear you look more and more like your mother every time I see you! How was your summer holiday, love?"

"It was good, thank you," Astoria blushed as she begun to twiddle with her thumbs and checked the hallway one more time. "Do you have anything for me, Matilda?"

Matilda smiled as she peered closer, "Don't I always? The usual spot, dear."

Astoria took a deep breath and carefully lifted the bottom right corner of the portrait; right behind the frame was an envelope sealed in the same licorice black wax. Her eyes lit up as she struggled to keep herself from tearing it open in that very moment.

"He came rather early this morning to deliver it to you," Matilda piped up while gathering back up her knitting, "I would've called out to you this morning, but I didn't want you to be late to your first day of classes."

"It's fine, Matilda," Astoria ran her thumb across the familiar six-point star engraving in the wax seal. "I would've probably been distracted by it during all my classes. Then again, this is all I've been thinking about all day. Thank you."

As soon as they bid their goodbyes, she broke the seal and pulled out the fresh parchment. The comforting scent of peppermint and mahogany instantly overwhelmed her. Astoria arbitrarily tapped the corresponding barrels with her foot and left hand to unlock the entrance to the common room as she read the letter, not skipping a single word or phrase. However, the felicity was shortly lived. Before she got a chance to read the last couple of lines, the note is instantly snatched out of her hands the minute she enters the common room.

"Daphne!" Astoria yelled after her blonde friend as she strutted away with the letter in her hands.

"Astoria," Daphne begun to read aloud mockingly, "You wouldn't understand how many times I've sat down to write to you over the holiday. It was quite concerning really... blah blah blah yada yada yada..."

Astoria chased after Daphne all around the common room until she gasped and finally stopped to turn towards her. "Maybe this could be the year everything _changes_!"

She quickly nobbled the letter out of Daphne hands as she squealed in excitement, "We're finally going to find out who your secret admirer is!"

"What?" she flipped the note and pore over the last few lines. The letter had spoke of how he realized writing to her had become alleviating in a way, and he missed being able to 'talk' to her. It made him realize that they couldn't communicate like this forever.

Astoria shook her head, "He's not my 'secret admirer'. I don't even know if we would even call each other friends."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Daphne criticized, "You two had been going at this for almost a year. Besides, I've read the achingly deep stuff you guys write to each other. You're practically dating already!"

"I don't even know who he is, Daphne. How can you possibly call that 'dating'?" Astoria disagreed. It was true, she and her penpal had shared some quite personal details to one another but besides from that, they barely knew anything else about each other.

Daphne plopped herself down on one of the couches and patted the seat next to her. Astoria sighed and coped with her silent request. She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope to apprise and contend to later. 

"Just because you don't know who's writing to you, doesn't mean you don't know them," Daphne justified, "Now I've constructed my own mental list of who it could be."

"You didn't," Astoria chuckled in disbelief. She knew her friend had been wondering who had written her letters just as much as she did since day one. But she didn't realize how invested Daphne had become in their little mystery.

Daphne crossed her legs and rested her arm against the back of the couch. "First, I was thinking Ron Weasley-"

"From Gryffindor?" she cut Daphne off in shock. "Fred and George's younger brother? There is no way!" Astoria was completely bewildered by Daphne's first guess. It wasn't that she thought little of the younger Weasley boy, but he has never said a single word to her. The most that has ever happened between them was when she caught him staring at her in potions class, so she gave him a small smile. He tried to return it back, but he had gotten distracted and added to many doxy eggs in his girding potion stinking up the entire classroom.

"I thought that too, but you have to admit he's so sweet," she resumed counting on her fingers, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a poet at heart. Never underestimate red heads, you know."

Astoria playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay, who's next on your list?"

Daphne's eyes casted down to the rug as she pursed her lips. She scanned over the room to make sure no one was trying to listen on their conversation. "This one's a little far fetched, but I do have good reason to believe that it's him. I mean it has to be him, you two would make such good couple and-"

"Get to the point!" Astoria lightheartedly slapped Daphne's knee.

"Fine, fine, alright," she defended as she let out a deep breath, "Cedric Diggory."

Astoria's jaw dropped. Cedric Diggory was known to be the golden boy of Hufflepuff. Every girl sought out for him to just flash his award winning smile toward them. And to their further dismay, Astoria and Cedric were quite good friends. He tutored her in charms during her second year, and, like every other girl in Hogwarts, had too fallen victim to his charming grin and impeccable kindness. But she never acted upon her crush; Astoria valued their friendship and was perfectly happy with where they stood now.

She shook her head vigorously dismissing any possibility that he was the one who had been sending her letters for almost the past year, "No, it couldn't be Cedric. Besides, he's a seventh year."

"Three years," Daphne tried to reason with her, "What's the three years in the history of love?"

Astoria picked up the yellow pillow next to her and smacked her with it, "Three years, you prat!"

Daphne held our her hands in surrender, "But hear me out! I promised I wouldn't say anything, but because you're being so difficult, you give me no choice!"

She hit her one more time with the pillow for that last comment before letting her proceed. "I heard from Macy, who heard from Ronan, who heard from Lana-"

"Daphne," Astoria brought her palms to her face in a prayer-like fashion, "Get. To. The. Bloody. Point!"

"He fancies you!" she grabbed her by the shoulders and blurted, "Cedric likes you, Astoria!"

She hunched over as she wriggled out of Daphne's grasp, "He couldn't, could he?"

Astoria pondered on the potentiality of Cedric being the writer of her letters. Her crush on him was nothing but a crush, and she has since closeted those feelings. Could he have felt the same way about her all this time? But the age difference, it's not practical. Although, her own parents were two years apart and their love story was a picture-perfect fairytale until the very end when it wasn't anymore. Could that become of her and Cedric?

The closet of feelings slowly opened once again. She imagined him holding her hand in the hallways and squeezing it whenever someone shot her a dirty look. She imagined him randomly whispering sweet nothings in her ear during class. She imagined wearing his quidditch jersey at his games and his scent haunting her wherever she went. She imagined running her fingers through his soft brown hair while he kissed her softly in the pouring rain.

"You are so red right now," Daphne laughed aloud snapping Astoria out of her thoughts.

She gently touched her heated cheeks as she got up, "I'm going to go finish my potions homework before I meet Nathan later."

"Okay," Daphne singsongs, "Tell you what, if I see Cedric, I'll tell him you said hi."

Grabbing her bag, Astoria quickly headed up the stairs to her bedroom before Daphne could notice her flushed cheeks once more. As soon as she reached her room, she dropped her belongings by her desk and slumped back into her plush bed, letting the comforter engulf her. She took the letter back out of the envelope and finally read the last lines thoroughly.

_Nowadays, the world seems to be so black and white. I sometimes wonder if we could ever find that grey area right in between. That grey area where we wouldn't be judged for being ourselves. I don't know. Maybe this could be the year everything changes._

Astoria pushed herself off her bed and sat at her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill along with some ink. In that moment, potions homework was the furthest thing on her mind.

✶ ✶ ✶

Draco hid behind the corner with a shiny green apple in his hand as her footsteps echoed out of the corridor. Once he confirmed Astoria was out of view, he rounded to the small portrait on the wall and meticulously lifted it by the corner. He eyed the especial gold wax seal and pried the envelope off the frame.

"You just missed her, you know," Matilda mentioned quietly, her eyes not leaving her knitting.

"That's the point," Draco whispered back nonchalantly.

He slipped the letter in the pocket of his robe and headed down the stairs to the dungeons as he took a bite of his apple. A chill nipped at Draco's pale skin as he neared the entrance of the passage to the Slytherin common room. He chomped on his apple once more while entering the common room and ignored any greetings from his fellow house members, per usual. Draco went straight to his bedroom and locked the doors preventing anyone from interrupting him.

After casting a small _lumos_ spell, Draco threw away the rest of his apple then perched himself on the trunk at the foot of his bed. He pulled out the envelope from his robe and broke the gold wax. As he took out the crisp piece of parchment, his senses were deluged with fresh rose and warm vanilla. He inadvertently inhaled the sickeningly sweet scent and found himself in a short lived euphoria. Draco hunched over the letter taking in every detail of her handwriting, every scratch in the parchment.

_I too missed our letters over the summer holiday. After the longest time, my life felt incomplete for once without them. That may seem a little too exaggerated, but I can't find any other way to describe the feeling. It definitely would've been a whole lot easier if we could talk face-to-face._

_When I first asked you why we couldn't just speak in person, you said that the world would never allow it. You always make us seem completely different as if we live such alternative lives. Whereas, I see the exact opposite. I think we are more alike than you account us for. The proof is simply in the letters._

_You suggested this could be the year we finally find the grey area in this black and white world we live in. Well, I believe this is the year you finally realize you are not the only living in the grey._

_-A.R.G_

Draco tossed the letter onto his bed and ran his hands through his blonde hair. It was never meant to go this far. The first letter he sent to Astoria contained an empty compliment and the ones after followed the same format. He sometimes caught Astoria reading his notes in class, unaware that they were from him, and her live reactions were the only kind of response he would receive. 

Then she replied. It had taken him days to answer back; Draco wasn't even sure if he should. Astoria questioned if there was any method to his flattery and why he couldn't just say the things in his letters straight to her face. And from there on out, slowly but surely, Draco began to open up in the least expected way. He had become so dependent on her therapy that over the holiday he wrote multiple letters then imagined Astoria's responses, simply to uncage and relieve himself of his current thoughts and emotions. 

He thought over the last sentence again and again. She actually believed they were the same. Draco was amused by the idea that Astoria Greenfield honestly thought she could relate and understand him. He constantly used the words 'black and white', or any other variation of the phrase, in his letters hoping she would finally comprehend that they themselves were black and white. But she has yet to figure it out. However, he couldn't help but wonder if it were possible for there to be any truth in her own words.

Draco huffed into his palms then reached back for the letter. Her sweet scent continued to haunt him as he stuffed the parchment back in the envelope. Voices suddenly neared his bedroom door, and Draco immediately recognized it as Crabbe and Goyle's. Quickly lifting the top of the trunk, Draco placed the envelope along with the rest of Astoria's letters inside. Once his secrets were properly locked away, he casted a _alohomora_ spell to unlock the door just as his friends arrived.

Crabbe and Goyle chaffered on about the food served at dinner, which Draco had skipped in order to sneak up to the basement. He senselessly nodded his head pretending to give a damn about how warm the potatoes were or the lack of seasoning on the chicken. As they went on about their meal, Draco's quill and ink were calling out to him. His skin begun to itch with impatience while his mind was flooded with the words of his reply. If Crabbe and Goyle didn't shut up soon, he would surely lose control of his hot temper. Unfortunately for Draco, their conversation seemed to have no end.

✶ ✶ ✶

Draco shoved through the sea of people in the hallway trying to get to his next class on time. He had overslept that morning because his friends wouldn't stop talking until late into the night when he told them to belt up. It was around three in the morning when Draco finally finished writing his reply to Astoria. After his late start, Draco hadn't said a word to anyone nor did he want anything to do with anyone. In other words, Draco Malfoy was in a mood, and it was bad news for everyone. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hermione Granger, a well known muggle-born witch. Or what Draco referred to as a _mudblood_. Today, instead of having Potter or Weasley by her side, she was with another Gryffindor. Draco recognized him from the sorting ceremony two days ago; he was a first-year. If anything could cheer him up, it was getting under the skin of the smart-ass mudblood, and two of them just made it better.

Draco purposely pushed into Hermione making her drop her books and sneered, "Watch where you're going, mudblood."

"You ran into her," the first-year pipped up courageously taking Draco by surprise.

"Well look at what we got here?" he chuckled smugly, " _Another_ filthy, pathetic mudblood. They're really letting anyone into this school nowadays."

Draco glared down at the young Gryffindor, "Let me get one thing straight: you are nothing. You and every other mudblood don't belong here. You all are nothing but scum in the wizarding world. So stay out of my way and we will all get along swimmingly. Understood?"

"And what if I don't?" he retaliated.

"What is going on here?"

The two boys turned to see Astoria with her arms crossed defensively against her chest as she eyed them both.

"Stay out of this, Greenfield," Draco demanded as he noticed an envelope poking out of the pocket of her robe. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does if it concerns my _brother_ ," she objected firmly.

"I thought you were a pureblood?" he questioned taken aback. Draco looked back and forth between the two supposed siblings; besides from having similar hair colour, there were no other signs of them being related. 

"Step-brother," the first-year clarified, obviously irritated by the word 'pureblood'.

"Nathan, go to class," Astoria ordered him. Hermione forcedly took Nathan by the arm and led them away from the two purebloods. The class bell rang, and soon it was just Astoria and Draco in the hall.

"Wow, Greenfield," Draco smirked, "I heard your father left sometime ago, but I didn't know your mother degraded to a muggle for that matter. It somewhat makes sense now."

"I don't see how my family is any of your business," Astoria simply replied bluntly ignoring his last comment.

Draco drew intimately closer to her, "It's a pity really that this is the disgrace your family has come to."

"My family is not a disgrace," she seethed as she peered up at his cold grey eyes.

"I beg to differ," he refuted quietly. They were merely inches away from each other; her rosy vanilla scent begun to intoxicate him. It begun to cloud his senses; Draco was uncharacteristically lost for words. He snuck another glance at her pocket and had to resist the urge to draw attention to the letter. Instead, Draco let his hand casually brush against the smooth fabric of her robe. Astoria shifted her attention to his facile movement, but he took her by the chin and forced her to look back up at him. 

She glowered at him as she tried to understand his intentions in his eyes. Draco's smirk, however, did not waver as she searched him for answers. He had originally planned to lighten his mood with Granger and the first-year, but he found Astoria's discontent much more entertaining. Astoria swatted his hand away from her face and opened her mouth to unleash another hit of her agitation until a shadow casted over the two.

"Ms. Greenfield, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what are you doing outside of class?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly as Astoria backed away from Draco and into the wall.

"Professor McGonagall," Astoria started to explain until the Professor cut her off.

"It was a rhetorical question, Ms. Greenfield," she sighed, "Ten points from Hufflepuff."

Draco snickered, earning a glare from Astoria. "And ten points from Slytherin." Draco's face instantly fell.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "A very disappointing start to the school year. Now, get to class and pray your Professor doesn't give you detention on top of that."

And to their dismay, Snape was not fond of their tardiness either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detention in the library** until midnight for the rest of the week with no one other but Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape couldn't choose a more insufferable punishment for Astoria.

She watched Draco dust off another book and place it on the shelf while paying no attention to her. Astoria grabbed a book of the cart and headed to the other side of the tall shelves. Once she was out of sight, she put the book down on a nearby study table and pulled out the envelope from her robe. Before detention, she had convinced herself to finish her homework instead of poring over the new letter. It had taken every muscle in her body to focus on charms and herbology. Now that she was alone, Astoria took advantage to finally appease her mind. She quietly broke the seal and released the letter from the envelope. She looked over her shoulder once more, however, Draco was no longer where she had left him.

"What are you doing?" 

Astoria jumped at Draco's voice. She hid the letter in her sleeve as he eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes as he handed her the book she left on the table, "This doesn't go there."

"Right, sorry," she took the book from him with her free hand; his cold fingertips momentarily touched hers sending a slight shiver up her arm.

Draco deposed a book on the shelf above her head, "Now if you don't mind doing some work, so we can get out of here sooner."

"But Professor Snape said we have to stay here until midnight," Astoria scrunched her eyebrows as she snuck the letter back in her pocket.

"He can't keep us here if there's nothing left to do," he rebutted.

She picked up an old book on underwater charms and blew away the dirt, "You have somewhere to be, Malfoy?" 

"Would you rather spend your Tuesday night playing librarian?" he spat back.

"Well said," she commended under her breath.

It was nearly nine at night, the library was nearly deserted. Most found peace in the quiet, Astoria despised it. The silence was deafening, she swore her thoughts were on high volume. She tapped a book against her hand as she searched for its proper destination. Her gaze unintentionally wondered over to Draco; he was less talkative than normal. Astoria mentally debated if this was a good thing. Almost every word from his mouth since Christmas last year had tried her patience. Alas, the current stillness was just as narking.

"So, how was your day?" Astoria asked, breaking the silence. Draco gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" she questioned.

"Wha-what is that you're doing?" Draco interrogated stingily.

"It's called making conversation, Malfoy," Astoria scoffed as she started to regret her decision of attempting to converse with him. "It's what normal people do to pass the time. Sorry for trying to make our next three hours together a little more bearable."

Draco sighed and answered softly, "It was fine."

"That's good," she said while thrusting another book into the shelf making the dust circle around her face.

Draco watched as she coughed and waved away the dust. She had the right idea, if they had another three hours together, they might as well make the most of it. And in that moment, he decided the best way to do so was to push her buttons.

"Yeah, my day was great," he added with a grin on his face, "Thanks to that little encounter with your mudblood step-brother."

Astoria almost dropped the book in her hand and took a calming breath, "First of all, his name is Nathan. Second, don't call him that."

"Is that not what he is though?" Draco's typical audacious character begun to unveil itself.

"It doesn't matter," she stated as she slammed the book into the shelf, "He's a wizard, and he's here at Hogwarts to learn just like the rest of us."

"Just like the rest of us _purebloods_ ," he clarified well aware of where he was taking the the exchange.

"What is with you and labels?" Astoria finally snapped. Draco bit on his cheek to keep himself from smiling any further.

"The world is messy," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Labels help organize that mess."

Fed up, Astoria placed her hands on her hips and stared daggers at him, "Then I have few _labels_ for you."

"Really?" Draco challenged, obviously enjoying their little banter.

"Yup," she popped the 'p' as she stepped toward him, "Starting with ignorant, arrogant."

Draco looked up and down her small figure and smirked, "Keep going."

"Terribly stubborn," she closed in on him to where she can confirm he had a heartbeat.

He leaned in closer, "Yes?"

"Prideful."

Draco tilted her head up with his thumb and whispered onto her lips, "And?"

She was instantly hit by a wave of what smelled like apples and expensive cologne. As much as she wanted to hate it, she couldn't help but savor it: the smell, his touch. His dominance could easily make any girl go crazy, a girl like her. Astoria could tell by the stupid grin on his face Draco knew exactly what he was doing to her. But for the sake of her own pride, she would never let him have the pleasure of it.

"Jackass."

Astoria pushed herself off him and turned to place another book on the shelf as he chuckled. "Greenfield, I'm touched," Draco feigned flattery while touching his chest, "I have a label for you too."

She spun towards him and raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"Naive."

"Naive?"

"Yeah," Draco rested an arm against the shelf trapping her between it and him, "Astoria Greenfield, the naive little Hufflepuff."

"Is that so?" she shook her head as she laughed feebly to herself. "Well since I'm so naive and you're all knowing, I'm sure you'll have no problem sorting out the rest of these books yourself," Astoria shoved the heavy book into his chest making him stumble back. She made a beeline out of the aisle and grabbed her bag as she headed out of the library.

"Snape said we can't leave until midnight," he trailed after her.

"Who's going to stop me?" Astoria stopped in her steps and faced him, "You?"

"Maybe," Draco crossed him arms.

"Oh I'm so scared. Have a goodnight, Malfoy."

"Greenfield, c'mon!" He called out desperately, "Greenfield! Green- Astoria!"

Astoria stormed out of the library ignoring Draco's voice behind her. How dare he call her naive? Hufflepuffs are not naive, she thought to herself, they're practical. She was practical. Purebloods don't stand above other wizards. Sure there is some pride in coming from a generation of all wizards, but she doesn't have control over that. Similarly how Nathan doesn't have control over becoming a wizard born from a muggle family. It's the egotistical Slytherin in Draco that made him think differently, Astoria excused considering she would know from experiencing it firsthand.

Drowning in her own aggravation, Astoria turned the corner and blatantly passed right by Cedric Diggory.

"Astoria, hi!" he greeted cheerfully.

Her eyes went wide. She spun back around on her heels and returned the same amount of enthusiasm, "Hey, Cedric!" 

"How are you? I heard about detention with Malfoy."

"Yeah," Astoria tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she suddenly felt her mouth go dry, "It's just as excruciating as you think it is."

"I could imagine," he sympathized. Cedric then licked his bottom lip as he rocked back and forth on his feet, "I was actually hoping to run into you. I was wondering if you could help me with a herbology project?"

"Potions are more of my strong suit," she teased, "But I could try to help you out."

He nodded while he adjusted his messenger bag strap on his shoulder, "Meet you at the greenhouse in thirty?"

"It's a date!" Astoria exclaimed then immediately regretted her choice of words. Heat rose up to her cheeks.

"I mean not like an actual date," she stammered, "But more of a hangout between two people, which I guess you can call a... you know just never mind. See you in thirty."

A soon as Cedric was out of sight, Astoria mentally scolded herself. She was rambling like a fool. Talking to Cedric was normally much easier than this. Why was she all of a sudden shy around him? She blamed Daphne. If she hadn't filled her head with 'what if's, then Astoria wouldn't be tripping over words. She just hoped that in approximately twenty-five minutes, she could manage to pull herself together.

✶ ✶ ✶

Herbology was supposed to be a Hufflepuff's specialty. Astoria blankly stared down at the potted sprout. Potions came easily to her, charms and transfigurations she understood with practice, but she lacked any talent in magical botany. Herbology and plants came so easily to her friends, even Daphne who wasn't the brightest witch at Hogwarts. Patience just wasn't in her vocabulary, but she wished it was. She started to wonder why she thought she could possibly be any help to Cedric. Astoria rested her head on her hand and glanced up at Cedric as he reviewed the pages in his textbook for the hundredth time.

His project was to take care of an unknown mystery plant, however, one wrong move could kill it. By taking note of its appearance and behavior, Cedric has to figure out what it was then take care of it accordingly. Just the description of the assignment itself made her head hurt.

"Remind me again why you thought advanced herbology was a good idea?" Astoria broke the silence.

Cedric chuckled under his breath, "Professor Sprout can make a good argument."

He reached over for a vile of a pink liquid and poured a single drop of it on the sprout. It immediately sizzled and grew a small leaf. If this was Astoria's project, she would take that as progress and dump the rest of the vile into the pot. But telling by Cedric's slightly horrified expression, the plant's reaction to the pink liquid was not good.

"Have you tried good old-fashioned water?" Astoria joked.

Cedric laughed, "Water seems like the only thing that works, but depending on what it is, too much can kill it."

"Of course it will," she shook her head at the plant. Advanced herbology was definitely not in her future. She sighed as she rolled back her shoulder. "So are you entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yeah, I am," he nodded, "For my mum."

"Really?" Cedric and Astoria had their fair share of personal conversations, but he never talked much about his mother. As far as she knew, it's just been him and his father.

"It's how my parents met actually," he continued to open up, "My mother was a contender from Beauxbatons and my dad was from Hogwarts. They went to the Yule Ball together, and the rest was history."

"Wow." _Wow? Godric, Astoria! Use your damn words!_

He averted his gaze back to the sprout, "My mother didn't win, obviously, so if I get chosen, I want to win it for her."

Astoria placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be proud of you no matter what happens."

"Thanks," Cedric smiled up at her giving her those damn butterflies in her stomach again. It was so easy to get lost in the silver lakes of his eyes; the subtle lighting in the greenhouse gave them the smallest sparkle. Astoria found the way he gazed at her with such content to be so oddly comforting, like frigid air hitting her warm cheeks. She hadn't felt like this since she was a second-year, and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss it. She could reminisce in this moment forever.

After what felt like hours, Cedric cleared his throat and flipped to another page of his textbook. "You're a legacy too, right?"

Astoria finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "My mother was a very dedicated Ravenclaw and my father was a Slytherin."

"A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin?" Cedric was bemused by the possible idea. It was a typical reaction that Astoria was used to whenever she spoke of her parents.

"Apparently, it was love at first sight. Well, more like fight, but that's a whole 'nother story."

"And their daughter became a Hufflepuff?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for four years," she admitted; when the Sorting Hat sat on her head, she was so sure it was going to say Slytherin. Throughout her whole life, she was told that she had her father's stubborn pride. And despite his opposing views on the world, Astoria was close to her father up until the moment he left. Not hearing Slytherin during the Sorting Ceremony was her final goodbye to the man she once knew and the girl she thought she was. "I honestly have no clue how I got into Hufflepuff."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious," he answered timidly. A flush rose to her cheeks, and she quietly thanked Merlin that Daphne was nowhere in sight. 

"It's getting pretty late," Astoria changed the subject to calm her heartbeat, "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for staying out for so long."

"You forget I'm a prefect. You have nothing to worry about," Cedric assured and took a look at his watch. "But I do have quidditch practice in the morning, so maybe it's time to call it a night. Are you coming to the match on Saturday?"

"It's the first match of the season, I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, we're going to need all the luck we can get."

"Are you calling me lucky, Diggory?" she questioned jauntily.

"We'll see after the game," Cedric answered in a similar witty manner. He picks up his plant and frowned down at, "Hopefully your luck is more effective in quidditch than in herbology."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help," Astoria smiled apologetically as she examined the one sad leaf.

"It's fine, Astoria," he solaces. "Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" She scrunched her eyebrows as the butterflies became even more restless, "Cedric, you can always talk to me."

"I know that now," Cedric leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight, Astoria.

Astoria reached up to where her face tingled as she watched him leave the greenhouse. The plants and greenery were the only witness to her equally as wild blush. Could Cedric Diggory actually fancy a girl like her? Could he be the one writing to her all this time? At the thought of the letter, her hand slid into her pocket. However, it was empty. Trying to remain calm, she looked inside the other pocket, but it came up empty as well. It must've fallen out of her pocket sometime during the night. Astoria bent down and searched under the table: nothing but leaves and dirt. She ran her fingers through her hair as she mentally retraced her steps. Where else was she? The Hufflepuff common room, her bedroom...

The library. 

The worst possible scenario popped into her head: her letter in the hands of Draco Malfoy. Astoria could practically hear his devious snicker as he read it out loud in front of the entire school. Whoever's been writing her would never forgive her. Cedric would never forgive her. 

_Calm down, Astoria! You don't even know if it is Cedric._

At this point, it didn't even matter if it was Cedric or not. She needed to get that letter back. Astoria ran out of the greenhouse and back toward the school. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, but getting caught after hours was the last thing on her mind. She finally caught her breath once she reached the corridor but when she pulled on the door, it was locked. Astoria peered down at her watch; it was nearly eleven-thirty, Draco should still be there. Unless he left.

"Damnit, Malfoy," Astoria cursed under her breath. 

She had no other choice but to face defeat and the possible humiliation. After trying at the door one more time, she headed to the basement. Astoria picked at her cuticles; for once, she had no idea what to do. How could such a great night turn so sour within a mere couple minutes? 

Just as she tapped on the first barrel guarding the common room, Astoria heard faint whispers calling out to her. She cautiously turned the corner and walked over to the old woman in the portrait, "Matilda?"

"Astoria!" She exclaimed, making her jump. "Thank goodness you're here! He just left something for you!"

Her heart beat heavily against her chest as she desperately prayed it was the letter and lifted the frame. And to her content, Astoria sighed in relief when she spotted the familiar six-point star. But there was something new written on the envelope:

_Had a great night, can't wait to do it again._

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_ You don't understand. If you only knew who I was, what I've witnessed, then would you really get it.  _

_ Considering the fine line between good and bad, I wondered where I stood in the mess they call "morality". If I am capable of being loved, or forever be scorned with the hate I'm so known for. I was sure my fate was already chosen for me. Then I met you. Your eyes so filled with everything good. How it became so easy for you to see the light in a world so dark. After everything I've done, is it even possible for you to see the light in me? _

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

**Astoria pulled** back the curtains to welcome the light of a brand new day into the bedroom. She hummed the school song as she made a final round of the room before meeting the rest of her friends for breakfast. Last night's events with Cedric played over and over in her head like a movie on repeat. From the playful conversations to the goodnight kiss and the note, it all brought a timid smile to her face. However, the contents of the letter itself did unhinge her a bit.

Her response sat on her desk; she spent the majority of her night pondering on what he meant. She understood that everyone makes mistakes and decisions they regret, but it came across much deeper than that. Astoria's mind immediately went to Cedric, since he's the first person on the list of potential writers of the letters. No one could possibly hate him, jealous maybe, but definitely not hate. Except for maybe Draco, but Draco hates everyone. Then again, how well did she really know Cedric. Maybe he has his own demons, Astoria sure knew she had hers.

She checked the time once more and was about to head up to the Great Hall but when she opened the door, a parcel laid on their welcome mat with her name on it. Astoria peered around the corner, but the hall was deserted. She was already running a tad late, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. Astoria picked up the package and ripped open the first layer of paper just to take a peek of what's inside. A small note reached her nimble fingers.

_ To my good luck charm, see you Saturday. -C.D _

Cedric's harmonious laugh immediately filled her head. Her patience grew thin as she tore away the rest of the packaging revealing a black and yellow quidditch jumper. The jumper was obviously well loved telling by some of the stretched threading, but it just made the gift more sentimental. Astoria ran her fingers along the Hufflepuff badger emblem as her senses were indulged in fresh pine and honey. It was as if Cedric was standing right behind her as she deeply admired the gift. Her lips pulled into a girlish smile as she blushed immensely.  _ His  _ good luck charm. Astoria couldn't stop thinking about what she had gotten herself into.

After putting away the jumper neatly in the wardrobe for Saturday, Astoria went up to the Great Hall for breakfast with a slight skip in her step. Before leaving the basement, however, she placed her letter in its usual spot. She briefly thought about not delivering her response to instead wait it out, but she immediately decided against. Whoever this person was trusted her judgment for whatever reason, so Astoria owed them the truth.

Once Astoria arrived at the Great Hall, Daphne and her friends waved over to her. With a wide grin, she hopped in her saved seat and greeted them enthusiastically, "Good morning, how is everyone doing?"

"Fine," Daphne eyed her suspiciously as Astoria grabbed some butter, sugar, and toast, "Someone's in a chipper mood."

Astoria shook her head while coving her mouth as she chewed, "It's a brand new day, a brand new start. What's there not to be happy about?"

Daphne sucked in her bottom lip and looked to the rest of their friends sitting around them with similar expressions. She passed a small note toward Astoria. "This came from you right before you got here," Astoria's face fell as she hesitantly took it, "It's from Professor Sprout."

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Astoria shoved the last bite of her toast into her mouth and tightly wrapped her arms around herself as she reached Professor Sprout's private greenhouse. Professor Sprout had asked her to meet her before classes, urgently. This couldn't possibly be about losing house points; Hufflepuffs cared about setting an example and teamwork, but they weren't competitive for the House Cup. Astoria wondered if she wanted to speak to her concerning her week-long detention. Plenty of students get detention, especially as Snape as a professor, so why would she be singled out?

Astoria knocked on the door before entering the greenhouse, "Professor Sprout? You asked to see me?"

The professor paused on watering the plants and signaled her in, "Astoria, dear, please come in."

"Is everything alright?" she twiddled with her thumbs as she slowly approached her. 

"You tell me," she set her watering can down on the table and placed her hands on her hips. "Yesterday, I was quite disappointed to hear that you had lost house points and, on top of that, earned yourself a week's worth of detention on only the second day of classes."

Astoria tensed her shoulders. She knew Professor Sprout was going to speak to her about yesterday, but she still wasn't comfortable with these conversations either way. "It was definitely not my best moment."

"Obviously not," Professor Sprout agreed in a matter-of-fact tone, "This is very unlike you."

"I know," Astoria averted her gaze to the tiled ground as she picked at her cuticles behind her back.

"Now what do you think my reaction was when Professor Snape informed me that you had left detention early last night as well?"

Astoria instantly snapped her head back up as her jaw unhinged. That pompous bloke ratted her out. That's why Draco left the library before midnight. Her fingernails dug into her palms as the image of Draco skipping on down to Snape's office to tattle on her played in her head. "Professor Sprout, you have to understand that I had to work with Draco Malfoy, and he's not exactly the most enjoyable person to be around."

"I am very well aware of Mr. Malfoy and his infamous attitude, but that is no excuse," Professor Sprout waved her finger at her as if she was reprimanding a child. "Professor Snape has decided to be gracious enough to give you Saturday detention to make up for last night."

"Saturday detention!" Astoria exclaimed, "But Professor Sprout, Hufflepuff is playing their first quidditch match on Saturday!"

The professor picked up her watering can once again and continued to water her plants paying little attention to Astoria's mini tantrum. "I'm sorry, Ms. Greenfield, but this decision is final. Hopefully, you understand now that your actions have consequences. I don't want to hear another complaint about your behavior from Professor Snape, or any of the other professors for that matter, here on out, am I clear?"

Astoria bit on her cheek then huffed, "Crystal."

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Astoria walked into potions class and sat in her usual seat next to Daphne. Her bag dropped to the ground with a very audible thud making Daphne jump slightly. She slammed her notebook onto the desk and began to write the title of their lesson on the page pushing down hard with the fragile quill. Her blonde friend gave her an inquisitive look as her eyes darted between her and the poor quill. Astoria simply shook off her silent questions, and her gaze traveled to the table across the classroom. She watched how Draco made some kind of side comment to Blaise; it was probably a snarky insult about Harry and his friends. Blaise gave him an indifferent half-grin not really caring as Draco continued to chuckle smugly to himself. 

Astoria rolled her eyes. Privileged little pureblood, she thought to herself. Without his family name, he would be nobody. Though, she never gave a damn about who his family was and still doesn't, despite how close their fathers were. One of the only things Astoria shared with her mother was their low opinion on the Malfoys. If it wasn't for his pureblood status, he wouldn't be the one laughing. She acknowledged that she too was a pureblood, but that is the only thing that she and Draco's will ever have in common. He's a selfish, nefarious, egotistical cheat. And she was everything but. Astoria concluded they were nothing alike and never will be.

After a brief lesson, Snape dismissed the students to retrieve ingredients for today's potion, calming draught. Most of them went for the lavender and peppermint first, so Astoria headed to the other supply cabinet for crocodile heart to avoid the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco trying to squeeze past her for the same ingredient.

Astoria spun towards him blocking him from the contents inside the cabinet. "You are a despicable human being, you know that right?"

"Good morning to you too, Greenfield," Draco ignored her insult and attempted to reach for the vile until she slapped his hand away.

"I can't believe you snitched on me!"

"I happen to value integrity, Greenfield," he sighed as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest, "I thought you Hufflepuffs were all about honesty."

"Well, your bloody integrity landed me Saturday detention," she proceeded to spat at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Snape also gave me Saturday detention," he sympathized sarcastically.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

"Don't be too happy about it."

"That's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," Astoria pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now instead of going to the quidditch match, I'm stuck in the library for another day shelving books with you."

"Hey, you think I'm happy about this?" Draco argued back, "I'm going to miss the first Slytherin match and risk being benched for the rest of the season."

"Give me a break! You only want to play so you can show off Harry," she scoffed loudly earning a few stares in her direction.

"That's only partially true," he defended quickly as he peered down dangerously close to her face.

"Partially true meaning I'm  _ right _ ."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Greenfield," Astoria and Draco immediately bolted back from each other as Snape towered over them, "Must I extend your sentence to Sunday as well?"

"Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again," Astoria glared up at Draco once more and slammed the cabinet door before going back to her seat.

Daphne had already started on their potion and asked her what was going on with her and Draco. Astoria brushed it off as nothing and told her to concentrate on brewing the calming draught. The overwhelming scents of lavender and peppermint stung her nose, and her muscles began to relax. However, Astoria was convinced that no amount of calming draught could calm down the delirium going down in her mind.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ If what you say is true, then I don't know. Partly because you're right, I don't actually know you. But I truly believe there is good in everyone, some just have it buried deeper in darkness than others. You just need the right person to light the spark and find it again. _

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

**Draco coughed** once more as he dusted off another encyclopedia on plants. It reeked of fertilizer and the back-cover was stained with purple liquid. He wrinkled his nose and shoved the book into the shelf. This absurd herbology project was going to be the death of him. If he touched one more book doused in some kind of mysterious, sticky substance, he was forcing his father to get rid of that useless class once and for all. 

"You are supposed to clean it before putting it away," Astoria piped up as she wiped down the book in her hand.

Draco scoffed, "This is a muggle's job. I wouldn't be caught dead wiping down nasty old books or dusting off shelves."

"You did it yesterday," she narrowed her eyes at him as she pointed out, "And the day before that, and the day before that. So what's so different about today?"

Besides from the disgusting amount of soiled herbology books, Astoria knew very well why today made all the difference. It was finally Saturday, the day of the first quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Unlike most of her house, Astoria was very competitive. One of her favorite memories was going to see pro-quidditch matches with her father. Though she could never keep her balance on a broomstick for more than five minutes, she loved the thrill and excitement of the game. So watching the first match of the season meant a lot to her. Not to mention, Cedric was counting Astoria to bring them good luck.

"I should be out there," Draco signaled toward the window with a tortuous view of the quidditch field, "Not here playing house elf."

She threw a cleaning rag at him, "Well, we're stuck here for the next four hours, so we might as well do the work and maybe someone will take pity on us."

"I don't need anyone's pity," he commented under his breath as he began to wipe down another book.

Astoria sighed and took the next book of the stack. However, this book wasn't on herbology or anything of the sorts. The title read  _ Moste Potente Potions _ ; the only word she understood was potions. She knew the potions section of the library like the back of her hand, she didn't recognize the title. Astoria flipped to the inside of the back-cover and found that it belonged to the Restricted Section. She quickly glanced up at Draco, who had gone over to another shelf. Rolling back her shoulders, Astoria casually headed to the Restricted Section to put the book in its rightful place.

The gate to the confined area creaked as she slowly opened it. Astoria had only been in the Restricted Section once before for a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment with special permission from Professor Lupin. It bemused her how many books in a school library were kept away from students; why have them in the school in the first place if you're going to lock them away. The aisles seemed to go on forever, Astoria had no idea where to even start looking to put the book. She tapped on its worn leather cover as she tried to remember the mapping of this section of the library.

As she searched for the correct shelf, out of the corner of her eye, Astoria spotted a book heavily secured in a glass casing. The display was safely hidden away in a much darker corner of the Restricted Section. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she briefly forgot about the freed book in her and shifted her attention to the book neatly trapped away. She brushed away the thick layer of dust on the glass; it was titled  _ The Speeches of Gellert Grindelwald _ . Astoria recalled her mother mentioning the name a few times along with the words 'immoral' and 'vile brut'. No one needed to tell her twice that whoever this man is was bad news.

"What are you doing?"

Her hand flew to her racing heart as she jumped to the sound of Draco's voice, for the second time that week. "God, Malfoy! Would you stop doing that!"

"You're avoiding my question," Draco stated with his hands tucked in his pockets and an unamused expression painted on his face.

"I'm just putting this book away, that's all," she showed him the book as he squinted his eyes at it.

"Where'd you find that?"

"In the stack of herbology books?"

Draco snatched it from her hands and flipped through its pages. His grey eyes widened as he read its forbidden contents. "Do you not realize what this is?"

"A potions book?" Astoria tried to take it back, but he dodged her grasp.

"For a supposed potions manic, you really are dull on the subject," he rolled his eyes, "This was written by Phineas Bourne, he created some of the most arcane potions known to the wizarding world. This, right here, is a blessing. And it's sure as hell coming with us."

Draco attempts to hide the book in his robe until Astoria lunged for it, "And you're sure as hell bloody mad! There's a reason why it's in the  _ Restricted _ Section. I'm giving it back to Madam Pince."

"Oh sorry, my bad," he tugged on the book, "I meant it's coming with  _ me _ ."

"Malfoy, you can't be serious! It's dangerous and wrong," she pulled it back.

Draco gripped on the book harder, "Just the more reason to take it."

"C'mon, Malfoy, let it go!"

"You let go, Greenfield!"

The two went back and forth over the book like children fighting over the last piece of candy. A burn began to develop from the leather rubbing against the palm of her hand, but Astoria was not going to be the first to let go. And neither was Draco. He didn't know exactly what he would do with the book, but he was sure after reading a couple chapters he'd get some idea. Although, one idea did pop into Draco's mind to get Astoria to let go. 

As Astoria gave it one last jerk, Draco released the book. Astoria flew backwards hard onto the display knocking it down to the ground. The shriek of breaking glass made her heart jump. Draco sucked in his lower lip as he stared down at the shattered glass. That was certainly not part of his plan. You would think something so malignant would be kept in laminated glass. Like a wildfire, Madam Pince rushed into the Restricted Section, and her hand instantly went to her ajar mouth. Draco struggled to hold in his snicker as Astoria pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That is it!" Madam Pince yelled, taking them both aback. She grabbed the potions book out of Astoria's hands with pure aggravation. "You," she pointed at Astoria then pointed at Draco, "And you. Out!"

"I am so sorry, Madam Pince," Astoria stammered apologetically until the steamed witch cut her off.

"I don't care what that Severus Snape has to say! I have had enough of both of you! You two have done more damage than good in the last week! If I have to endure one more moment of your pestiferous maundering, oh so help me Merlin! I want both of you out of my library, now!"

Astoria wasn't sure if she wanted to hysterically break down into tears or absolute laughter. Draco's choice was obvious as he finally let loose his contagious chuckles. They both ran out of the library while Madam Pince continued to curse at them. If they didn't get out of there any sooner, they were sure she would've started throwing actual curses at them.

"Nice going, Greenfield!" Astoria was confused if Draco was being sarcastic or not. "Knocking over the display was quite genius. Didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident," she defended quietly.

Draco shook his head as a wide grin plastered on his face, "Purpose or not, now we don't have to miss the match."

She pursed her lips, "You go on ahead without me, there's something I need to take care of first."

"As if I was going to wait up for you," Draco scoffed as he sped away towards the locker rooms by the fields.

Astoria wasn't even surprised by his hasty response. She headed in the opposite direction with much excitement for the game.

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Draco breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass as the roar of the crowd filled him with adrenaline. Despite what Astoria said in potions the other day, Potter wasn't the only reason why he played quidditch. It may have been the initial reason, but it wasn't the main reason. Quidditch was his way of relieving his tensions, similarly to the letters, except the physical release had a more immediate effect.

"No need to panic, boys, I'm here," Draco greeted suavely as he ran up to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, giving the team one final pep talk. 

The boys cheered fanatically at his return. "I thought you were serving detention in the library for Snape," Marcus questioned.

Draco shrugged, "We finished early and Pince let us out."

"Or did she kick you out?" Adrian Pucey chimed in, earning a hoot from the rest of the team.

"Okay, okay, listen up!" Marcus calmed them down, "We're going up against Hufflepuff. Yeah, they're not our biggest competition, but that doesn't mean we should underestimate them. Give them just as much firepower as if they were Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor."

The team broke out to their initial positions. Draco kept his eye on Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker and captain. He rolled his eyes at his spotless, squeaky-clean uniform; it was as if it had never been worn outside before now. Most of his teammates were intimidated by him, but Draco didn't let him dent his confidence. His good boy act couldn't fool him.

As the game went on into full swing, the players zipped through the air on their broomsticks with their goals clear in their minds. Draco's was to stay clear of bludgers and look out for the golden snitch. Just as he was surveying the field, his attentiveness spotted movement in the Hufflepuff section, besides from the obvious cheering. Astoria finally decided to show up and was getting to her saved seat. They briefly made eye contact, which was when Draco noticed the black and yellow sweater she was now wearing. Where did she get a quidditch jumper?

Draco turned back at Cedric and adverted to the way he smiled brightly at her. He suddenly connected two and two together: Astoria was wearing Cedric's old jumper. What did that mean?

"Draco, watch out!"

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

The blinding sunlight stung at his eyes. There was a constant ringing in his ears, and he had a surging headache; it felt like someone beat his head with one of those disgusting plant encyclopedias. Just thinking made him nauseous. He was so dazed and out of his mind, he couldn't even recognize where he was, let alone figure out how he even got there in the first place.

"Looks like you're benched for the rest of the season after all, Malfoy."

Through squinted eyes, Draco could hardly make out the figure next to him, but he could recall that feminine, honeyed voice anywhere. "Greenfield?"

"But if it makes you feel better," Astoria crossed her legs and rested her head in her palm as she fixated on his fragile state, "I heard they're cutting the season short due to the tournament anyways, so you won't really be missing much."

"What are doing here, Greenfield?" Draco assayed to sit up, but a groan escaped his lips as his abrupt movement made his head pound even harder.

With subtle amusement in her amber eyes, her lips curled into a slight smirk, "You took one of the nastiest falls I have ever seen. From a quite bit of height, may I just add-"

"I mean why do you care?"

Amusement left as quickly as it came as he snapped at her. Astoria sucked in her teeth while pulling on the sleeves of her forest green hoodie. She was secretly hoping he wouldn't ask her that simply because she didn't know how to answer. Her excitement had bubbled inside of her as she approached the quidditch field. Cedric's jumper fit her like a glove, every gold and onyx thread engulfed her in all the right places. It was going to be perfect; she could already picture the delight on his face. Then she saw the discernment on his. Does she tell him that she caught the way he gawped at her then Cedric, ultimately distracting him? Does she tell Draco she felt guilty for his fall?

"I don't," Astoria shook her head dismissively. "I don't care. I was just passing by, and I thought I would check on you. It's not that deep."

"Whatever you say, Greenfield," the smallest bit of mischief glimmered in his cloudy grey eyes. Even concussed, Draco couldn't help but get into that pretty little head of hers.

She screwed up her face, "I'll let Madame Pomfrey know that you're back to your perfectly egotistical self."

"You think I'm perfect, Greenfield?"

"Not in the slightest."

Astoria had never rolled her eyes so much, she swore one day they'll get stuck in the back of her head because of him. She exited the infirmary with no intention of finding Madame Pomfrey. Draco could afford a few more hours in his hospital bed, the entire student body would be more than grateful. The day Draco Malfoy swallows his own pride will be the same day Astoria's father crawls back to her and her mother. The mere thought of it brought another eye roll just as she ran into Cedric walking by.

"Hey! How's Malfoy?" Cedric asked with actual concern in his voice; his kindness was really impeccable.

"He'll survive," Astoria sighed; her kindness, on the other hand, only goes so far, "Unfortunately."

They both shared a good laugh. After the match, Astoria hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Cedric since his mind was on the win. She had heard murmurs from the Slytherin house: they claimed Hufflepuff only won because of Draco's injury. Of course, as team captain, this made Cedric feel guilty, so he'd been trying to clear the air with Marcus. Telling by his much more relaxed demeanor, Astoria assumed it was a successful encounter. 

"So me and a couple of other guys are planning to put our names in the goblet before dinner later tonight," Cedric changed the topic as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And since you're on a lucky streak, I was wondering if you'd want to come with?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Astoria beamed.

"Good, okay!" Cedric breathed out, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

"I'm telling you, Storia! It's a date!"

"Yeah, a date with him and a few of his other friends. How romantic!"

Astoria blew on her freshly painted fingernails as she glowered down at Daphne from the mirror on her dresser. The giddy blonde sat crisscross on her bed, her cheeks rosy with glee. She and Daphne had been inseparable since their very first ride on the Hogwarts Express. If it weren't for Daphne's irrational fear of amphibians, which led her to Astoria's train compartment, they would've never become friends on their own. They were fire and ice. Daphne loved hot sunny days while Astoria preferred the cool rain. They both radiated positivity, but Astoria would do it through witty commentary and sarcasm as Daphne giggles and hyper personality brightened the room. Nonetheless, they perfectly balanced each other out. 

Daphne's mouth suddenly gaped open as she sprung of the bead towards the wardrobe. "What on Earth are you going to wear?" she wondered aloud while sorting through the limited hangers. She pulled out a blue dress, "Is this new?"

Astoria huffed as she walked over to Daphne and put the dress back, "Daphne, stop it, please. It's not a date."

Abruptly, there was a knock at their door and the two girls exchanged confused glances. None of them were expecting company. Their third roommate, Macy, had gone to Hogsmeade for the day. They didn't have a clue of who else it could be. Astoria went to answer it, with Daphne peeking right behind her shoulder.

"Cedric?" Her eyes immediately went to her watch, "Cedric, what are you doing here? It's only six."

Daphne gasped and started poking her back. Astoria tried to swat her hand away until she finally stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Cedric rocked back and forth on his heels, "I came here to... I actually thought you and I could go, maybe, do our own thing before we meet the guys, if you want."

"Our own thing?" She giggled softly at his sudden shyness then questioned coyly, "Like a date?"

Cedric smiled sheepishly as his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red, "If you want it to be."

Astoria bit her bottom lip as she took a step closer to him, "Cedric Diggory, are you asking me out?"

"If I were," he copied her motion, further closing the space between them, with slightly more confidence building inside of him, "What would you say?"

"I would say, what took you so long?"

In that moment, everything in the world seemed like they were all where they were supposed to be. Astoria's hand felt so natural in Cedric's as he led her to the night he had planned for them. She secretly wished she had listened to Daphne about changing her clothes; her zipped hoodie and lace-trimmed tank-top did not seem nearly sufficient. Then again, that small blue dress Daphne picked out couldn't do anything for her compared to the warmth of her hoodie. 

Crisp September air nipped at her skin as they headed outside the castle. Golden brown leaves flew through the early Autumn air and scattered across the ground. Astoria peered up at the storm brewing in the sky; Summer was going to give one last farewell, and it was going to be unforgettable. But until then, Cedric took advantage of the dry weather and was determined to make the night unforgettable for Astoria. As they neared closer to their destination, the smell of seawater began to consume her senses. 

Cedric pulled back the bushes to reveal the pebbled shore of the Black Lake, "Here we are."

He helped her watch her step through the brush as Astoria gasped at the sight of a small blanket spread across the water's edge. "How long have you planned this?"

"A few days now, Daphne mentioned you liked the water," the corners of his mouth quirked up at her content expression. Of course Daphne knew, she thought to herself as she sat down on the plush fabric with her knees to her chest. Cedric laid next to her as he shook his head up at the cloudy sky, "The plan was to watch the sun go down and the stars come up, but Mother Nature's obviously not in my favor."

"Honestly, sunsets and stargazing are cliché anyway. Clouds, on the other hand, have a whole story."

His eyebrow twitched up as he turned to his side towards her, "How so?"

"For starters," Astoria settled down on her back and pointed up, "Those are stratus clouds. They lay closer to the ground than normal clouds because they're so heavy with water. And eventually, they'll let it all out, rather in a drizzle or a flood. But you'll never know which one you'll get or when it'll start."

"Does that have anything to do with the whole 'when it rains, it pours' saying?"

Astoria laughed at his effort, she didn't have the heart to disagree, "Yeah, kind of."

"You're just saying that," he refuted playfully, reading right through her bluff.

"No, I'm not," she defended while lightly hitting his chest, "You're close."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not too off."

"Astoria Rowena Greenfield," Astoria scrunched her nose at the mention of her middle name; she was surprised he even remembered, "You are definitely not like any other girl at this school."

"No, you just haven't dated enough girls at this school," she disproved. Cedric opened his mouth to challenge her, but she warned him, "Careful, Diggory, whatever comes out of your mouth next will determine how this date will end."

"I don't need to date other girls," Cedric chose his words carefully as he gazed into her dark auburn eyes, "Because I already know that you're selfless, ambitious."

"Keep going."

He shifted his weight closer to Astoria, "Undoubtedly loyal."

"Yes?"

"Passionate," Cedric tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"And?"

He ran his thumb up and down Astoria's cheek as he held her face in his hand and whispered onto her lips, "Undeniably beautiful."

Butterflies sprouted in her stomach once more as Cedric began to lean down. This was it, her first kiss. A moment she had only fantasized about with Daphne and Macy on late nights. She was swept up in the blissful fairytale of his honey and pine and sea. Astoria closed her eyes in sweet anticipation, until a raindrop splashed onto her nose.

Cedric pulled away and casted back up at the sky as a million raindrops followed in full fury. "There's that flood you were talking about."

Astoria scurried to her feet and flipped on her hood as Cedric casted a  _ reducio  _ spell on the blanket. Cedric's shoulders slumped as they hurried out of the rain through the forest. Astoria tried to hide her own disappointment, but she couldn't let the night end like this. She removed her hood, letting the rain completely drench her hair, and took Cedric by the hand. With a wide grin on her face, Astoria led him as they ran through the rain, their feet splashing in the hundreds of puddles along the forest floor. 

Once they reached the castle's doors, they stopped to catch their breaths. Panting heavily, Astoria watched as Cedric's wet hair fell straight against his face. He beamed with a new found adrenaline while rain glistened upon his pale skin. The rain continued to pour down on them; Astoria's heart beat against her chest along with its rhythm. Maybe it was the cool rain or her quickened heartbeat, but during those mere moments, something clicked inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but it sparked a new desire within her, a desire she couldn't control much longer.

Cedric reached over to the door until Astoria took his hand away, "Wait, Cedric, I think we forgot something."

He furrowed his eyebrows as she hesitantly stepped closer to him. Standing on her tiptoes, their hands still intertwined between their chests, Astoria pressed her lips onto his. The blend of pine and honey was replaced by fresh rain, bringing her pure serenity. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, Cedric softly smiled down at her. Before she could regret her actions, his lips latched back onto hers. Cedric kissed her gently as he felt her eyelashes flutter. The kiss was gentle yet fiery, like waves crashing onto the shore; each push and pull becoming more intense than the last. Astoria returned the same sweet passion while he pulled her closer by the waist and her hands found themselves entangled in his wet hair. Euphoria was the only thing to call the newly ignited flame inside her, utter blissful euphoria.

"Ok, guys! Break it up, break it up!" Astoria buried her flushed face in her hands as Cedric rubbed circles along her back. Gavin Gold, a seventh year and friend of Cedric's, patted him on the back, "There'll be plenty of time for that after we put our names in the goblet!"

Hand in hand, they entered the Great Hall with rain dripping from their hair. All eyes were on them. Normally, Astoria would focus on the ground, trying to avoid the caviling stares, but Cedric gave her hand a slight comforting squeeze and her internal fluster seemed to instantly melt away. As they reached the Age Line, Cedric pulled out a small slip of parchment from his pocket. He released a shaky breath while exchanging glances with the famous goblet.

"Hey," Astoria sighed to catch his attention and squeezed his hand back, "No matter what happens, she'll be proud of you."

Cedric nodded as he let go of her hand and dropped his name into the goblet. The flames danced as they engulfed the parchment, thus sealing Cedric's fate in its fiery blue inferno.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Time was a funny thing**. It was something that no one could ever physically touch or see, yet if you thought about it hard enough, you could surely feel it. Time seemed to rush by as Astoria realized it was already Monday morning, the start of another week. Her mind couldn't let go of remnants of the date and the kiss; what possibly had gotten into her that she basically craved his touch during that very moment in the rain. Was it practical? Was it going too fast? Is this how fairytales were created? The continuous burning sensation in her chest certainly felt fictional. When she went to bed Saturday night, it was as if she had just woke up from a dream, a beautifully perfect dream that ended too quickly for her liking. Then Sunday came along, and Astoria was still stuck in a cloudy haze of rapt emotions; she couldn't even leave her own room. Outside her door laid reality, and she wasn't ready to face its harshness just yet. Alas, Monday came upon her, forcing her to finally desert the solace of her phantasm. 

Hastily slipping her arms through her robe, Astoria met Daphne outside their bedroom where she waited impatiently for her. Her blond friend went on about the close Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quidditch match the day before, while Astoria hummed along. Once they reached the outside of the common room entrance, she excused herself momentarily to check behind the painting. Since her last response almost a week ago, he has yet to write back to her. She pondered if she had scared him off with her words; she truly didn't mean any offense. But to her dismay, there was nothing waiting for her. 

Astoria sucked in a shaky breath. There was no need to be discouraged so quickly, she silently reassured herself. Maybe he was busy and couldn't find the time to respond. Maybe this pause in their letters was a sign. A bit of optimism sparked inside her. If Cedric was the mysterious writer of the letters, his lack of reply made sense. He's been busy with quidditch, and their date would have certainly made up for it. Astoria warned herself not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't control the small girlish smile creeping up her face as they entered the Great Hall.

However, any trace of a smile disappeared the moment Astoria met the canny gazes of her fellow classmates. She leaned over to mumble to Daphne, "Why is everyone staring?"

"Gavin blabbed to basically everyone that he caught you and Cedric snogging outside the Great Hall," Daphne whispered back with a sympathetic look on her face. "But you shouldn't worry, I'm sure it'll all pass within a week or so. Harry's bound to do something heroic by then, and no one will even remember."

Astoria nodded warily as she began to unconsciously pick at her already ruined cuticles. Since her first year at Hogwarts, Astoria never liked attention, good or bad, which is why she dreaded her popularity. She was well aware of it, thanks to her last name, which was infamous depending on who you were asking. Sometimes she wished she could blend into the historic walls of Hogwarts and experience what it was like to be one of her ogling classmates, free of a name with much mixed opinions.

"Astoria, Daphne!" Macy's strawberry blond curls bounced on her shoulders as she waved over to her roommates. Her boyfriend, Ronan, a Ravenclaw, sat next to her; the two had started dating last spring.

"Macy, Ronan, how are you?" Astoria greeted while taking a seat across from the couple along with Daphne.

"Girl, how are _you_?" Macy reached over the table to hold her hand. Astoria tried to stop the long train of thought speeding through her head. Macy was a Legilimens, and telling by her perplexed expression, Astoria was no exception to her mind-reading power.

"So you've heard?"

"Of course, the whole school is practically buzzing about it," Macy nodded as she rubbed her temples, "It's giving me a real nasty headache, honestly. Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Do I want to know what they're thinking?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Daphne nudged Astoria and signaled toward the doors, "Speak of the devil."

Cedric in all his glory entered the hall. His chestnut brown hair fell in small waves over his face. Astoria still remembered how soft it felt in her hands. What she would give to relive that perfect moment in the September rain. Abruptly, Macy kicked her under the table, snapping her out of her thoughts. Astoria winced as she raised her eyebrow at her. She really needed to improve occlumency skills for times like this.

"Diggory, over here!" Ronan called. 

Cedric smiled and sat next to Astoria as he gave her a quick side hug, "Good morning, what are we all talking about?"

"Ronan and I are planning to go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers on Friday," Astoria tilted her head at Macy, trying to figure out where she was going. "And I was actually just about to ask Astoria if you two would be willing to go on a double date with us?"

"You don't have to-" Astoria attempted to say, but Cedric's eagerness cut her off.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Brilliant!" Macy exclaimed as she latched onto Ronan's arm. He tucked away a stray curl behind her face and placed an affectionate kiss on her temple.

Astoria had trouble recalling how Macy and Ronan got together; for all she could remember one day Ronan asked her out to Hogsmeade and here they were now as happy as they can be. She could still feel her classmates prying eyes on her back. Do they expect her and Cedric to be like Macy and Ronan? Is that why they were watching so closely? Were they waiting for a similar love story to unfold? Was there even a story to be told?

✶ ✶ ✶

The minute Draco walked into potions, his eyes landed on Astoria. He tried to read the expression on her face: her lips were pursed as she tapped her quill impatiently on her notebook. Her mind was most definitely occupied, but he couldn't tell if it was by potions or the events of the past weekend. Draco was well aware of her date with Cedric. If he got a galleon for every time someone mentioned it in the Slytherin common room, he wouldn't need his father's fortune. 

Draco would be lying if he said the thought of Astoria and Cedric together didn't bother him. The image of the two entangled in each other's ecstasy made his stomach turn. However, he couldn't tell you why. Jealousy wasn't in his vocabulary, but it was something about those letters that made him feel possessive of her. He couldn't understand what she could possibly see in him; Cedric was a halfblood, he could never do anything for her. But what Draco did know, thanks to their many letters, was how to mess with that peculiar mind of hers. If he played his cards right, he could break the couple up before they even make it official.

Seeing that Daphne was across the classroom conversing with another student, Draco took advantage of the opportunity and slid into her empty seat. "Ah, Greenfield, just the person I was looking for."

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Astoria sighed, not taking her eyes off the blank page of her journal.

"I heard you and Diggory were getting quite comfortable Saturday night."

"So?"

"Now, the both of you are going out again for butterbeers on Friday, is that right?"

Astoria finally dropped the damned quill, "How do you know about that?"

"Sound travels surprisingly well in the Great Hall," Draco shrugged as a smirk tugged at his lips; he hit the spot at last.

"Well, I don't see how any of it is your business," she attempted to brush off. 

Draco noticed how she avoided every question concerning her dates with Cedric. Sure, their relationship was only beginning to bloom, but one would think she'd at least show a little more enthusiasm. Nonetheless, this was good news for Draco; it was much easier to break something that already seemed broken. "If I were you," he picked up her quill and begun to twirl it between his fingertips, "I would be wary of Diggory."

She scrunched her eyebrows, "Meaning what exactly?"

"Like how you girls have your gossip, we guys do too," he gently stroked its patterned brown and white feathers. "And let me tell you that good ole Cedric is not as innocent as he seems."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girls he's slept around with, the flings he's had." Draco stopped playing with the quill and gazed deeply into her curious eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He watched Astoria contemplate her answer as anger and agitation sparked in her eyes. Draco could tell he was getting to her, and he wasn't planning to back down anytime soon. No matter which direction she chose to take their conversation, Draco was prepared to win. He knew better than anyone that Astoria despised lying, she mentioned it several times in her letters. 

_Lying creates doubt and doubt leads to mistrust. And everyone knows that trust is essential for any kind of relationship, romantic or platonic._

But more importantly, he knew she was guilty of overthinking by the way she would cross out a word or phrase only every few lines. If Draco could make Astoria doubt Cedric in just the slightest, Astoria would go in a frenzy about the whole foundation of her relationship and burn it down all by herself. All he needed to do was light the spark.

"No, Malfoy, I don't because I trust Cedric," Astoria asserted proudly, "If he has something to hide, he'd tell me."

"Oh, Greenfield," Draco clicked his tongue; he was hoping she would take this route, it made the game even more entertaining. "Why else would they call it something to hide and not something to tell?"

Astoria snatched back the quill and stood up from her stool, "I'm only going to say this once, Malfoy: stay out of my business."

There was the spark. "Or what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

With her head high up, Astoria left to sit at another table far away from him. Draco didn't care, as long as he had front row seats to the fire.

✶ ✶ ✶

The Three Broomsticks was bustling with people, townspeople and students and professors alike. Waiters ran around taking and serving orders while customers sat at the homey wooden tables conversing with peers. It was Friday once again and after another draining week of classes, everyone was looking for a break. And nothing sounded better than an ice cold butterbeer. The smell of butterscotch and bourbon filled the pub as tall glasses of the sweet concoction were passed table to table. 

Cedric pulled out a chair for Astoria and Ronan did the same for Macy as they sat at a cozy table in the back corner, a good distance from the busy crowd. Astoria requested the more private area; she needed to get away from side whispers and wondering glances after the week she had. She nearly counted every single tile in the hallways as she averted her attention to the ground instead of her nosy classmates. Do they really have no other way of entertaining themselves than gossiping and concerning about other people's lives? At least now, Astoria can finally find some peace in their nook. 

"Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

Astoria snapped her head up from her cuticles to the unfamiliar voice. A girl, who couldn't be much older than they were, stood wide-eyed at Cedric with a genuine, pearly white smile on her face. She had a milk chocolate complexion and her silky dark brown hair perfectly framed her cheek bones, not a single strand strayed out of place. Astoria's hands flew to the few loose waves of her braid as she chewed on her bottom lip; she had never felt insecure about her appearance, until that very moment.

"Annalise?" Cedric beamed and immediately went to hug her, "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm as good as I could be," she returned enthusiastically; even her laugh was angelic.

"This is Annalise LeClaire," Cedric introduced as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She graduated from Hogwarts last year. Anna, this is Macy Tréville and Astoria Greenfield."

"Greenfield? Is your mother Athena Greenfield-Torres?" Astoria nodded. "I interned for her at the Ministry during my sixth year. One of the smartest witches I've ever met."

Astoria cleared her throat, "So how do you and Cedric know each other, exactly?"

"We... we dated," Annalise stammered as her smile slightly faltered.

"Briefly," he clarified quickly, "It was just a summer thing though. More of a fling really."

Macy shot Astoria a disapproving look across the table; she shrugged it off. She wasn't being rude, she was simply trying to understand how Cedric knew Annalise, who seemed to just suddenly drop down from Heaven itself. There was nothing wrong with that. And it certainly wasn't jealousy, insecurity maybe, but not jealousy. She and Cedric were only on their second date, jealousy at only this point was childish. Macy sighed. 

"What are you doing working here?" Cedric asked Annalise, attempting to clear the sudden awkwardness, "I thought you were in the States."

"I was, but I had a change of plans. So I'm here working for Rosmerta until I figure my life out," she answered politely.

"Why were you in the States?" Macy kept the conversation going. Astoria tapped her fingernails on the table impatiently as she started to wonder where was Ronan with their butterbeers.

"I applied to be a teaching assistant at Ilvermony, but they found someone better suited for the position I guess," clear disappointment was painted on her face.

"Their loss," Cedric lightly squeezed her shoulder, "They definitely missed out on a great witch."

"Thanks, Ced." Annalise gazed up at him sincerely and they locked eyes just for a moment. However, to Astoria, it was the longest moment of her life. Her stomach churned as the scent of butterscotch suddenly begun to nauseate her. She coughed to ease the burning sensation in her throat, snapping them out of their trances.

Annalise stepped away from Cedric and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but these tables aren't going to clean themselves. Cedric, let me know if you're ever down to hangout, like old times."

"Yeah, sure," Cedric's voice cracked slightly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure, I'd like that."

Astoria glanced at Macy for any clue of what was going through Annalise's and Cedric's minds. She avoided her inquisitive eyes and shifted her weight uncomfortably in her chair.

 _Good ole Cedric is not as innocent as he seems. The girls he's slept around with, the_ flings _he's had. Wouldn't you like to know?_

Astoria shook Draco's voice out of her head. He was wrong. Draco is always wrong. Why would he be right, for once? Cedric's got nothing to hide. Annalise was just his friend, who he used to date and that was in the past. If she worried so much about the past, she'll miss the future, her future with Cedric. Why would she go out of her way to ruin a good thing?

Ronan finally returned to the table with their butterbeers, and Astoria gladly took it. As the cold liquid passed her lips, she watched as Annalise sent quick little glimpses toward Cedric, while he pretended not to notice. Then again, a small background check wouldn't hurt.

✶ ✶ ✶

Flashes of serpent green and royal blue zipped through the air. The crowd roared loudly as Adrian made another goal, scoring ten points for Slytherin. Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain, angrily shouted vulgar phrases at his team for they have yet to make a single goal. If they lose this game, they were out of this year's Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. They had already suffered an embarrassing defeat from Gryffindor the previous week, Roger couldn't afford another loss. Marcus, on the other hand, was more than pleased with the game's turn out. 

Draco slumped down on the bench, his arms crossed against his chest. He should be out there with his team; he was more than sure he could've won the game by now, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, had nothing on him. Instead, Draco was punished to the sidelines, forced to watch Graham Montague take his place. He was a chaser, he doesn't have what it takes to be a seeker. Draco swore his head was perfectly fine, but Madame Pomfrey ordered that he stayed off the field for another week. What did she know, the swelling had gone down and he didn't have as many headaches anymore, he was more than capable of playing. 

Suddenly amidst his thoughts, Draco felt a new weight on the bench. His lips curled into a smirk as he peered through the corner of eye and found it was Astoria. She kept her gaze to the ongoing match, ignoring his presence. By the lack of eye contact, Draco could tell she was distraught. "Greenfield, I reckon you've thought about what I said."

"What do you know of Annalise LeClaire?" she asked quickly in hushed tones.

"Anna LeClaire?" Draco cocked his brow, "Haven't heard that name in a while, she graduated last year, right?"

"Yes," she answered irritably, "Now, do you know anything about her or not?"

"What do _you_ know?"

Astoria shrugged, "Only that she and Cedric dated one summer." Draco snickered; the poor girl had no idea that she'd just opened Pandora's box. "What's so funny?"

"It was so much more than just one summer."

She still refused to face him, despite her curiosity, "But Cedric said-"

"Don't be so naive, Greenfield. How do you think it started? Cedric used to go on and on about Anna in the locker room. Apparently, they couldn't get enough of each other. They were hooking up at every opportunity. They snuck around all the time, and it even got to the point where they would skip classes almost every day. I heard he almost got kicked off the quidditch team because of it. For a Ravenclaw, she was quite a bad influence, but that just made it more tempting I guess."

"Then why did they break it off?" If Annalise and Cedric were so infatuated, they would've stayed together. Or at least she should've heard something about it. Before yesterday, Astoria had never heard of any 'Anna LeClaire'. But now that she thought about, she wasn't very aware of any of Cedric's past girlfriends. Nonetheless, that was beyond the point; she didn't see a valid reason for Cedric and Annalise to break up.

"How would I know? They just did."

"They had to have a reason!" Astoria exclaimed, earning a few disturbed glances in her direction. Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper hovering far above them, shot Draco a concerning look as if to say 'Are you sure you want to get involved with that?' 

He simply adverted away from the stares by shielding a part of his face. "Why are you so suddenly interested in Diggory's past relationship with Anna?" 

Astoria ran her tongue across her teeth as she mentally fixed her composure from her abrupt outburst, "That's none of your business."

Draco shook his head at her normal and overused cover. But then, it clicked, "You're jealous."

"No I'm not!" she defended, "And even I was, it's still none of your business, Malfoy."

"No need to get defensive," he put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying, Greenfield, I would also be jealous. I mean have you seen Anna?" He leaned back and released a small, yet very audible, moan. Astoria instantly regretted her decision to talk to him; she could practically feel the vomit building up in her throat. 

"Too bad she's a mudblood, so you're still my first choice."

With that last comment, Astoria immediately got up from the bench as she grimaced, "You're incompetent."

Draco watched Astoria march away from the field. His mood was lightened knowing that his plan was working. Sure, he might've lied about not knowing the reason why Cedric and Anna broke up; they solely lost the excitement in their relationship. But Astoria didn't need to know that. What mattered was that Astoria was doubting Cedric, and she'll soon suffer the same fate as Anna. And Draco will be able to proudly say that it was all due to his handy work.

"Astoria Greenfield?" Graham was suddenly above him as he followed Draco's gaze and chuckled, "You're still on that, Malfoy?"

"Shove off, Montague." 

Stuck up bastard.

✶ ✶ ✶

Mandrakes were plants with roots that resemble a child, while leaping toadstools have legs and the ability to jump. But since mandrake roots have legs, don't they technically also have the ability to jump? So does that mean leaping toadstools can also cure petrifaction? Astoria slammed her head down into the textbook. When in her life will she ever need herbology? It didn't matter, she needed it now; if she doesn't pass this review test, there's surely a big fat howler in her future from her mother. Astoria swore her ears were still recovering from the last one for accidentally turning someone into a porcupine then letting it loose in the school. The only good thing that came out of the situation was she's been in good cahoots with Fred and George Weasley since. 

Her eyes wandered to the small envelope sitting in front of her on the desk. At this point, Astoria couldn't doubt herself anymore and was almost sure it was Cedric writing to her, especially after that night in the greenhouse. Was Cedric talking about Annalise in the letter? She certainly didn't seem to hate him on Friday, or at least not anymore if she did. Astoria reached for the envelope and ran her thumb across the writing. Despite everything going on, why hasn't he written her back?

It was Summer all over again. Astoria was never much of a writer, but when her stepfather had given her a journal for her birthday, the quill in her hand would just dance on its own on the page. Her thoughts were in their most vulnerable state, exposed and free. The journal had replaced the need to write her letters, but at the same time, there was something missing and it was the lack of response. Now, here she was, stuck back in a similar, if not exact, situation. Astoria opened the drawer of her desk and tossed the letter inside.

Abruptly, her senses were consumed in pine as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, "Hey!"

"Hi," she jumped slightly and hugged Cedric back, "I was just thinking about you."

Cedric picked up her textbook and raised an eyebrow at her, "Herbology reminds you of me?"

"You know there was that ridiculous project," Astoria trailed jokingly.

"Oh right, I remember now," he set the book aside. "I know how much you love herbology, but can I pull you away for a couple hours?"

Astoria giggled, "What for?"

"To make up for our first date," he answered shyly.

She scrunched up her face at his response, "But I liked our first date."

"I can do better," Cedric extended a hand towards her, "Let me prove it to you."

"Okay," Astoria gladly took it, "But nothing can beat the ending."

"How did it go again?" Cedric leaned in for a quick kiss, but Astoria dodged him.

"Nice try."

Cedric pouted playfully before taking no actual offense, thinking it was all part of their usual friskiness. It wasn't that Astoria didn't want to kiss him, she's been urning for his touch again. But after seeing the way Annalise looked at him with such desire, rather it be romantic or platonic, she couldn't bring herself to kiss him again until she's settled the ongoing debate in her head. 

Cedric led Astoria out of the dormitories and up the stairs of the basement, but instead of heading to the gates, he turned towards another flight of stairs. To her knowledge, these stairs went to some of the highest towers of Hogwarts. "Cedric, the gate is in the other direction."

"We're going to stay inside, I learned my mistake."

"But it's such a nice day, there's no way it's going to rain," she assured him.

"Nope," Cedric shook his head as they finally approached the top of the stairs, "Not taking any chances. Have you been to the Astronomy Tower before?"

"No, but I've heard plenty about it. Basically, never come up here uninvited, Daphne had to learn that the hard way."

She remembered how scarred Daphne was when she told her what happened. All Daphne wanted to do was find the Taurus constellation, instead she walked in on a very intimate moment between two sixth-years. Astoria then knew to avoid the Astronomy Tower.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Cedric smiled at her as they climbed the spiral staircase hand-in-hand.

The minute they reached the top, Astoria dropped his hand and ran over to the balcony. It was a breathless sight. The world suddenly seemed so small, she could see for miles and miles. There was a picture perfect view of Black Lake sparkling underneath the sun's final rays of light. The blue sky was melting into a hazy orange and pink as it slowly disappeared beyond the mountaintops. She finally breathed out, "What a view."

"I know," Cedric came up beside her, "It really helps to open your mind and think."

Astoria sucked in her lips as she was hit with realization, "You want to know what I was thinking about earlier."

"You've been... distant. I know Friday wasn't what you were expecting with Anna, but since our first date we haven't talked as much as I would like." Cedric hung his head over the balcony while he ran his fingers through his brown hair, "Did I do something wrong? Am I pushing you into something you don't want?"

"No!" Astoria answered quickly, "No, it's quite the opposite really. I like you a lot, Cedric, and I really want us to work."

"But?"

Now it was her turn to sulk in defeat, "But... it's the pressure. All week, people have been telling me how we're this perfect couple and they expect us to be this fairytale. And... and I'm just scared of disappointing everyone."

"I get it. I came into the school year with no intention of getting into a relationship. I wanted to focus on making the most of my last year. Then everyone started saying how we would be good together and the more I thought about it, I didn't hate the idea of us being more than friends."

"When I opened up about it, they pressured me into taking advantage of this being my last year and take a chance on you, on us. And though I never pictured you and I together up until this year, I don't regret asking you out and now," Cedric took her hand once more, "Now, I really want this."

"I really want this too," Astoria sighed softly as he gently pressed her hand against his lips. There was that pure bliss she'd been missing so dearly; it took nearly every muscle in her body to resist throwing herself into him. Instead, Astoria leaned her forehead onto his, taking in as much of his ecstasy.

"So how about this: we do whatever the hell we want," Cedric murmured onto her lips, "If we want to slow it down, we'll slow it down, and if we want to pick things up, we'll speed it up. We will do what we think is best for us, despite what anybody else says or wants. What do you say?"

"I like that," she whispered back, "I like that a lot actually."

"Yeah?"

Astoria nodded as a genuine smile tugged at her lips, "Yeah."

"I mean it, Astoria, I want you and I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." 

As Cedric placed his other hand on her face and stroked her cheek, every worry that Astoria had, starting from her peers to Draco and Annalise, seemed to melt away into his soft touch. When she pictured the perfect fairytale relationship, this what she imagined, not doubt and mistrust, which had always lingered in the back of her mind. Astoria dreamt of carefree moments in the rain, random yet meaningful displays of innocent affection, and an overall safe place from this judgmental world ruled by morality. And she found all of this with Cedric.

"Is there anything else you want to get your mind off?"

"No," she mumbled into his palm, "I trust you."

Cedric simpered, "Good 'cause everyone knows that trust is essential for any kind of relationship."

There it was, the sign Astoria had been looking for since the first day of classes. Cedric could've chosen to say anything else, but he said those words. Cedric said those very words that she had once written: trust is essential for any kind of relationship. Though Astoria had already admitted it aloud, but now she knew deep inside her that she truly trusted Cedric.

Astoria tilted her head, letting her lips finally meet his with a full wave of raw passion and complete adoration. She didn't know what the future held for them, rather they would last forever or fall apart into shreds, but what mattered most in that very moment was Cedric only wanted Astoria and Astoria only wanted Cedric.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks. Two whole** damn weeks. He'd seen it all: the obnoxious hand holding, constant whispers, kisses hello and kisses goodbye. A fairytale come to life, some would claim. Some being utter complete fools. Hans Christian Andersen, Wilhem and Jacob Grimm wrote the original fairy tales, each one ending in satirical, gruesome tragedy: the lovesick mermaid turned to sea foam, Rapunzel being raped and ultimately impregnated, Snow White's prince revealed to be a necrophiliac. The real horrors and ghastliness were hidden under centuries worth of pointless censorship only to poison the mind into believing in true love's kiss. Draco knew better.

When he was younger, Narcissa would read him the children's classics, Cinderella to Jack and the Beanstalk as one mother does for her child before they drift to sleep. But once Draco was old enough to realize that fairies don't grant wishes out of kindness and giants don't live in the sky, his father replaced the bogus tales with the originals. Lucius claimed that if he had to resort to fictional nonsense, at least there was a takeaway from Andersen and Grimm: life is cruel and power is the only way to survive. For instance, in _The Little Mermaid_ , the mermaid made a deal with a sea witch and traded her tale for legs, so she could have a chance to fall in love with the human prince. The sea witch, with her great power, was able to trick her and now owns her poor soul. Draco knew it was only a matter of time before the lovesick Astoria Greenfield suffers a similar fate.

_'You must've had a sad childhood.'_

_My childhood was perfectly fine._

Draco wasn't surprised that Astoria was amongst the susceptible gits. But he was intrigued by the way her idiotic belief in fairytales had failed to reshape her perspective on the world. In every story there was good and evil, light and dark, black and white; very rarely was there a grey area. However, there was grey in the original tellings. For example _Rapunzel_ , the witch had locked her up in the tower only to protect her from the world, yet she was deemed as the villain. These glossed over adaptations only ever depict either good or bad, never in between.

_'Those 'glossed over' tales are meant for children and their simple views on the world in order to first establish their sense of morality.'_

_That's the problem. Morality sees only in black and white, when the real world is a mess of everything in between._

_'But aren't we all just a mess of grey in the end?'_

Her voice was vivid in his head, like her thoughts had become one with his. Draco tossed the rose scented parchment to the floor of his dormitory and ran his cold hands down his face. With each passing day since her last letter, her words have gotten louder in his mind as if she was standing right behind him, reciting their exchanges back to him. It was a one way conversation going nowhere except to his tainted sanity. The guilt from not writing her back consumed him, but it was not necessarily the guilt of making her wait. No, Astoria just happened to be on the receiving end. It was the guilt of stalling on relieving himself of his greatest enemy: his own stubbornly twisted mind.

Draco's pride had tricked him into believing he knew better, he was right and everyone else was wrong. But Astoria's words, her simple yet complex words, slowly intertwined with his. The scars she unknowingly left in his head burned like fire on a cold winter night: dangerous and lulling. He could no longer tell the difference between the two distinct voices. For once in his life, Draco couldn't help but doubt himself.

_'Once it starts, you can't control it. It consumes you like wildfire. You begin to overthink everything from the simplest everyday task to life altering decisions. It's a parasite that won't stop feeding until there is nothing left but your total insanity, driving you into a moral oblivion.'_

Oblivion. In Draco's opinion, it was a fate worse than death. Power only comes from awareness. Being insensible rendered one powerless. Without status, who was he?

Draco's eyes wandered to the untouched parchment on his desk. The quill and ink called out to him in soft murmurs. It was her voice. Engraved so deeply, Astoria had become the voice of his unconsciousness. Oh so silvery that he fell submissive to its narcotic melody, like a damned sailor to a lustrous siren. 

Finally giving into her, Draco picked up the feathered quill, instantly sending shivers of euphoria down his spine. However, when he put the tip down to the parchment, his mind froze. His thoughts, his words stopped flowing. Releasing a heavy breath, Draco set the quill aside and pushed back the parchment, like he had for the last two weeks. It was the same routine over and over again. Draco would reach into his trunk and pull out the first letter that touched his fingertips. Then he'd sit on his bed and ponder aimlessly over the words in his hands. After a while, the voice would lure him to his desk, but Draco could never put any of his thoughts to page as he did so easily before.

_'But I truly believe there is good in everyone, some just have it buried deeper in darkness than others. You just need the right person to light the spark and find it again.'_

What if there was nothing left to spark? What if he was so far gone in his own darkness that no amount of light could ever lead him out? 

_Who needs light anyway? Power and status don't have morals. Why should I?_

Draco rolled back his shoulders as he stood up from his chair. If he didn't leave now, he would miss the quidditch match against Gryffindor. Now that he was cleared to play, Draco couldn't wait to see the look of defeat on Potter's face. 

The locker room filled of Saturday spur. Draco turned a cold shoulder to the natter and shoved through to his locker. He ripped away his blazer and the black turtleneck over his head, exposing his chest to the musk and mugginess of the cramped room. Beads of sweat formed on his skin as he slipped on the green jumper along with the corresponding trousers. Draco hastily pulled his arms through the quidditch robe, desperately wanting to get out of the oppressive humidity. Grabbing his equipment bag and broomstick, he rushed out of the locker room onto the open air field. Relief immediately washed over him as the stinging cold air prickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

As Draco strapped on his arm and leg guards, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Potter conversing with Weasley and Granger. He really couldn't go anywhere without his posse of misfits. From a distance, he could hear frivolous shouts; Draco peered up from his crouched position and noticed Crabbe and Goyle cheering him on. He nodded off their flustering enthusiasm and adverted back to tying his laces. Picking up his broomstick, he took his position onto the field.

"Try to pay attention this time, alright, Malfoy," Montague snickered as he flew in next to him. "Or don't. It'll give me another chance to prove that the captain spot belongs to me."

Marcus was graduating from Hogwarts this year, meaning he would need to choose a new captain by the end of the season. It was painstakingly obvious that Montague wanted it, however, Draco couldn't care less. Becoming quidditch captain meant nothing but more responsibility. In the real word, after Hogwarts, unless you plan to go professional, no one will care if you were captain or a stand-by. Power came in ranks, and from where Montague stood, he couldn't even come close to touching him.

Draco simply ignored his empty attempt to rattle him. Instead, he glared over at Potter, who was just flying onto the field. "Ready to lose, Potter?"

He rolled his eyes at him and tightened his grip on his broom. The referee blew her whistle then released the quaffle into the air. The chasers, including Montague, went after it to try and claim it for their team. Draco scoured the field for the snitch, just as he did so, his eyes landed on Cedric and Astoria watching from the sidelines, hand in hand. Cedric strategically followed the Gryffindor players as they tried to steal the quaffle from the Slytherins. Astoria, on the other hand, met Draco's rapt gaze and immediately shied away. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk; it was good to know despite how well her relationship with Cedric was going, their conversation still lingered in the back of her mind. Suddenly, the quaffle whizzed right by Draco, nearly missing his head. 

"Still haven't learned yet, have you, Malfoy," Montague jeered mockingly. 

Draco clenched his jaw and charged toward him. The abrupt dodge made Montague lose his balance and knocked him off his broom; he was barely able to latch to it as his legs dangled in the air. A gasp erupted from the crowd while Draco watched him struggle in amusement. Just then, a gold object zipped past Montague's flailing body, with Potter close behind. Draco sped after the snitch, trying not to lose sight of it. But not too far into his chase, he stopped.

His brows knitted together as he surveyed his surroundings.

What was he doing?

Where was he?

There was something he had to do, but he couldn't remember.

Draco almost fell off his broomstick when the crowd unexpectedly bursted into applause. What were they cheering for?

Then all at once, it came rushing back to him: the match, the snitch. Draco turned back to see it in Potter's grasp as he punched the air in victory. Anger fueled inside him. Potter had beat him. But how? Draco was just as close to the snitch as him until he paused mid flight. His mind had suddenly drawn a blank and Draco lost his awareness. Realization dawned on him: a _confundus_ charm. It was the only explanation. His eyes dropped to the ground where Montague was getting his hands inspected. He caught Draco's stare and shot him a haughty smile.

Draco landed back on the ground and snatched his duffel off the bench. Storming into the locker room, he quickly tore of his guards and stuffed them in the bag. As he retrieved his clothes, he could hear Marcus yelling his name outside. Slamming the locker shut, Draco marched out of the room before Marcus had a chance to release his anguish at him. He went straight toward the Slytherin dormitories, pushing past anyone who got in his way.

Once Draco reached his room, he locked the doors shut and headed to the bathroom. He stripped himself bare of the suffocating uniform and stepped into the shower. Steam filled the small space. His ice-blond hair fell onto his eyes. The burning hot water stung at his pale skin, but Draco didn't object. He deserved it.

He had made a fool out of himself. Draco could practically imagine the scowl on his father's face if he were there at the match. He'd let his pride and hot temper get the best of him. There was no one else to blame except himself. But then again, if Astoria weren't there, Montague wouldn't have had the opportunity to mock him in the first place. Draco groaned as he slicked back his wet hair from his face. 

Astoria, it always had to fucking come back to Astoria Greenfield.

His shower was suddenly ghosted of rose. Her melodious hums echoed against the tile. Draco was abruptly aware of the hot water droplets, like nimble fingertips trailing down his back. There was a tingle below his ear, at the nape of his neck, then between his shoulder blades. A low moan escaped his lips.

_'Why are you holding back?'_

_Because of you._

_'Is it really that easy to resist? I know you want this as much as I do, so what's stopping you?'_

Draco slammed his fists into the tile wall.

_You don't know what I want!_

_'I think we are more alike than you account us for.'_

Draco turned off the shower, snapping him out of his euphoric yet hysterical state. Not caring for the pile of dirty clothes on the floor, he slipped his black bathrobe over his body and exited the bathroom. With water still dripping from his hair, Draco went over to his bed and picked up the letter lying on the ground. He conjured a small flame at the tip of his wand and held the parchment above it. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he didn't need anyone to tell him otherwise. Draco watched as the flame slowly engulfed her words, the ash falling to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweat built at Astoria's** brow as she finally returned back to her dormitory. A jog along Hogwarts' vast cascading trails seemed like a good idea at the time, but October's cool air could not compete. She headed straight to the shower then removed her track jacket and leggings. 

As Astoria freed her hair from her ponytail, she met the gaze of her reflection. There were flecks of green and gold in her honey eyes, which she had inherited from her father. Most would say she was her mother with her father's eyes; eyes being the said window to the soul, she was certainly guilty of possessing his pride and ambition. But Astoria would argue that her curiosity and overactive imagination balanced the rather Slytherin attributes. Those were her mother's defining traits. Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Only Merlin knew why the girl in the mirror was put in Hufflepuff.

Turning on the shower, Astoria let the cold water wash over her heated skin. Cold showers were always more preferable to the young witch. The cold reawakened the senses while biting the skin, causing subtle ripples of pleasure throughout the body. Soft purrs escaped her lips as the ice-like water trailed down every curve of her figure. It brought sweet relief to her exhausted muscles, melting away any trace of sticky sweat. She ran her fingers through her hair as the small space filled of the aroma of her rose shampoo. It reminded her of early Spring mornings when fresh dewdrops would crown the newly born flora. Astoria savored every serene minute of her numbing safe haven.

After toweling herself dry, Astoria slipped back into her uniform and met up with her roommates. Daphne was shuffling through the many hangers in her wardrobe while Macy chewed on the eraser at the end of her pencil as she stared long and hard at the textbook in her lap. She snapped her head up at Astoria the minute she heard her close the bathroom door.

"An owl came for you while you were gone," Macy gestured next to her, toward Astoria's bed, where a small white envelope sat. Tucking away a damp piece of hair behind her ear, she carefully tore it open.

_Tori,_

_I believe congratulations are in order for a job well done on your first test of the year. Your mother has been telling me how much you've struggled in herbology, and I wanted to say how proud I am of you. We both are. You know how busy your mother gets with the Ministry, so consider this as a message from the both of us._

_Nate wrote recently about a Tri-Wizard Tournament? From what I've heard, it sounds pretty dangerous. So stay safe, be attentive, but most importantly remember to have fun. You work too hard, just like your mother. Before all the wizardry, you're a teenager first and foremost. Take advantage of it, it only gets harder from here._

_By the time this reaches you, I believe it should be Halloween. Enjoy the holiday and write back soon._

_Best, Aaron_

Aaron Torres was her step-father, a squib. He had some knowledge of the wizarding world, but it was very limited. Astoria resented him when they were first introduced; her pureblood status clouded her judgment at a young age thanks to her birth father. He always made an effort to form some kind of bond with her, but she constantly pushed him away. 

During Astoria's first year at Hogwarts, she would watch her friends receive letters and care packages from their parents and secretly envy them. Her mother was too busy at the Ministry to write to her often enough. Then one morning, an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a bright white envelope in front of her. It was from Aaron. 

Nathan had discovered he was a wizard, and he reached out to her for advice. At first, Astoria was quite toffee-nosed with her responses, talking in riddles, giving vague advice. It was fun until she learned of Obscurials, children who forced themselves to repress their magic due to shame thus creating a parasitic creature within them. If Aaron was unsuccessful in helping Nathan, he would be in risk of an Obscurius and she felt it would partly be her own fault. 

What Nathan has, what Astoria has, was a blessing and curse, and they were both just trying to survive. Muggles, muggle-borns, halfbloods, purebloods, they were all more alike than she had originally thought. As she slowly eased to this new thought, their exchanges became a more monthly recurrence. And when she heard Nathan had successfully performed _alohomora_ , she couldn't be more proud. Soon after, with each letter, rather it spoke of magic exercises or current events, Astoria found that Aaron was able to fill the void in her life that her mother had left empty too often.

Even when his own son was attending the same school, Aaron kept writing to her as well; Astoria took a mental note to find time later in the week to write back. She placed the letter on her bedside table and began to brush out the knots in her hair.

"Is Cedric meeting us?" Daphne asked, referring to the Halloween feast they were leaving for as soon as they were ready.

Astoria nodded, "That's what he said."

"You two have been awfully inseparable in the last month," a slight smirk curled at Macy's lips as she briefly looked up from her schoolwork.

Daphne giggled, "You mean since their date in the Astronomy Tower."

"You're reading far too much into this," Astoria shook her head, "We've just gotten really close, isn't that how relationships work?"

"I suppose," Macy shrugged, "Does that mean you two have made it official?"

"Official?"

"You know, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, not yet," she flustered slightly. "Our two month anniversary is in two weeks, so I'm sure it'll come up soon. Besides I'm not looking to rush into anything."

"Whatever you say," Daphne singsonged. 

As Astoria finished fixing her hair, Macy and Daphne were ready to head to the Great Hall. Living on the same floor as the kitchens gave them a sneak peek at the meals to come; Astoria's mouth nearly watered at the scent of warm cinnamon-sugar and spiced apples. The corridors were decorated accordingly with carved pumpkins and candles lining the walls while cobwebs hung from the tall ceilings. Several ghosts, mostly friends of Headless Nick, wandered the halls, making small with each other as well as the students. When they reached the Great Hall, their eyes immediately drew to the blue flames of the Goblet in the middle of the room. At some point during the feast, Professor Dumbledore was going to announce the Champions for the Tournament. Astoria was glad she couldn't enter, she could never handle the anxiety.

She spotted Cedric saving their seats, but he didn't notice them yet. He eyed the Goblet as he aimlessly picked at the potatoes on his plate. Astoria sat next to him as she set a gentle hand on his shoulder; he jumped at her touch. "Nervous?"

"A bit," Cedric admitted. "Is that stupid? There's nothing I could anymore, it's out of my hands."

"No, of course not, it's completely okay."

Cedric kissed her hand and softly caressed her knuckles. They stayed like this for the rest of the feast. Astoria didn't care about the side glances or the quick whispers; Cedric needed her comfort, so she was going to be there for him. She continued to eat her chicken and converse with her friends until the moment Dumbledore stood next to the Goblet. Astoria felt Cedric's shoulders suddenly tense, however his face remained nonchalant. 

The first name chosen was Victor Krum of Durmstrang Institute. Daphne let out a quiet sigh as he approached Dumbledore. Astoria knew he was a renowned quidditch player and that most of the girls swooned at his built physique. She admired his game, but she couldn't care less for his looks. Next was Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy. She was part Veela with her lustrous beauty, even Astoria was easily attracted to her. She heard Daphne's breath hitch when she walked past their table. Last was Hogwarts. Astoria tightly held Cedric's hand as he squeezed it back. 

"Cedric Diggory!"

The whole table erupted into cheers. Astoria had to shake Cedric out of his reverie. She watched him stride up to Dumbledore to receive his scroll and any sign of his torment seemed to crumble away with every step. When he returned to the table, Astoria took his face in her hands and placed a congratulatory kiss onto his lips. 

Her lips on his felt so natural. His whole presence felt like home. What would it feel like to be the girlfriend of the Hogwarts' Champion. It was just a label. A label that meant Cedric officially was Astoria's and Astoria officially was Cedric's; nothing would change. The way they talked or kissed would still remain the same. Everything would stay the same. A label would only further prove this. If it was so harmless, then what was stopping them from becoming 'official'?

Astoria's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the flames of the Goblet flared once more. Another slip of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hands.

"Harry Potter?"

"What did he just say?"

"Harry Potter!"

All eyes turned to Harry as he slowly made his way up to the center of the room. His black hair shielded against the piercing gapes. 

"How did he enter his name?"

"He's not even seventeen!"

"You don't really think Dumbledore is going to let him compete?" Macy questioned aloud.

Astoria turned to Cedric as the Great Hall bursted into an oppressive query, "Cedric?"

He stood up along with the other Champions. His lips pressed into a hard line. The same questions brewed in the silver lakes of his eyes.

"We're about to find out."

✶ ✶ ✶

Astoria paced outside of the trophy room waiting for news from Cedric. She could only imagine what must be going through his head. Being chosen was the only thing on his mind for the last month. He admitted to her that he lost Hufflepuff the final match against Gryffindor last weekend because he was so distracted by it. Cedric prized becoming a Champion more than winning his last Quidditch Cup. 

Her thoughts wondered to Harry. She didn't know him pretty well, other than he involuntarily gets himself into annual dilemmas, but she still felt bad for him. There was no logical way she could think of how he had passed the age line to enter his name in the Goblet, unless someone did it for him. But then again, the Goblet would've spit it back out, just like how it did for Fred and George. Harry doesn't even seem like the type of person who would want to enter the Tournament anyway.

Cedric, along with the rest of the Champions, finally emerged with the same long and disappointed expressions on their faces. "So how did it go?"

He continued to walk past her as she tried to keep up with him, "Harry's competing."

"You can't be serious."

"Apparently they can't argue with the Goblet of Fire."

"Hey," Astoria stopped him in his tracks before they reached the entrance to the basement. She forced him to meet her eyes, "You're not actually upset about this, are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Cedric-"

"He's Harry Potter," Cedric exclaimed, his resentment beginning to choke him. "He's faced Voldemort _twice_ , battled a basilisk, fought a hundred dementors at once."

"He's gotten lucky a couple of times, so what? You're Cedric Diggory, the Golden Boy. You didn't get that title after seven years of nothing. Besides, he's only a fourth year, he has nothing on you."

"You're a fourth year too."

"And I've got nothing on you either! I almost killed your herbology project, both of them! Seriously, Cedric, you don't need to be threatened by him."

He turned away from her and bit down on his cheek. "Look, I don't know, Astoria. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Goodnight."

Cedric left her in the dark corridor. It hurt her to see him like this, defeated and disheartened. And there wasn't nothing she could do to make him feel better. It wasn't like back at the feast where she could just hold him in her arms and assure him everything was going to be okay. Unless she had a time-turner, this was all beyond her, the events to follow was completely out of her hands, anyone's hands really. The feeling of being out of control ate at her the most.

"Trouble in paradise, Greenfield?"

Astoria spun around to see Draco leaning back against a nearby wall. His storm grey eyes pierced through the darkness like the torches that lit the hallways earlier. Except, instead of bringing her warmth, it sent cold shivers up her spine. "Are you stalking me now, Malfoy?"

"I was just on my way to the dormitories and I couldn't help overhear your little exchange with Diggory." Draco leaned forward, "That's all."

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Is there a point to this exchange, Malfoy, or can I go to bed?"

"I actually have a proposition for you."His eyes flickered with devilishness, "Since we both currently have a common hatred for Potter-"

"I do not hate Harry."

"Sure, anyways, I have an idea that can be beneficial for both of us."

Her eyebrows raised, "How so?"

"I get to humiliate Potter, Diggory gets his confidence back, and you two can run into the sunset together. It's a win-win. So, what do you say?"

How desperate was she? Astoria would give anything to see Cedric sure of himself again. But would she go as far as to trusting Draco? She studied his face closely, searching for a reason to not trust him. 

Draco's gaze didn't waver from hers for a second. She wanted to know his intentions, why he thought the way he did. He was so difficult to read; during the first few weeks of school, he would play with her mind, ensuring his dominance on her. Then the minute the news of her relationship with Cedric circled around, he gave her the cold shoulder for weeks. They continued their lives as mere strangers. Astoria wanted to be relieved but with Draco, she could never really understand his content. He drove her mentally insane. Now Draco stood before her, as if nothing has changed.

If Astoria wished to truly know how his twisted mind worked, he needed to let her in. And here he was, holding the door wide open.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me."

But more importantly, she wanted to know why the universe kept pushing them together.

✶ ✶ ✶

His room was spotless. Or at least Draco's side of the room. 

The two other beds, who Astoria presumed were Crabbe and Goyle's, were partly undone and the floor surrounding was littered with crumbled paper. Their desks were piled with textbooks and various assignments. It was how she imagined a typical teenage boy's room to be. 

However, when you first walked in, Draco's bed was the first thing you'd see, being on the opposing wall of the door. Each corner of the bedding was neatly tucked into the bed frame. His desk was neatly organized. Not a thing was out of place. She traced down the spirals of his dark mahogany bed post. Even the wood lacked a single scratch. Astoria couldn't decide if she was surprised or not.

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly drew out a sketch on both sides then handed it to her. "Here's what I was thinking."

There was a lopsided circle and something written inside of it, but Astoria couldn't make it out, "And what am I looking at?"

"It's a badge," Astoria cocked her eyebrow as he pointed it out to her. "My father has connections with the Minister's propaganda team. I'm sure they can spare a hundred or two to hand out to the student body."

She squinted her eyes at the hasty writing, "Potter stinks? Seriously, Malfoy, are we still in primary school?"

"It gets the message across, does it not?"

"Sure, but how does this help Cedric?"

"These aren't going to be your ordinary muggle badges," he scoffed. "When you tap it, the message will change to this," Draco turned over the parchment to show her another design with Cedric's name in bold lettering.

Astoria peered closer at his handwriting. It was messy, but she recognized the slight curl in his penmanship. She'd seen this style before, but it was too mussed to draw any conclusions. 

"So should I send an owl to my father?"

She shook her head free of her absurd thoughts and handed him back the parchment, "Fine."

Draco grabbed another clean piece of paper and sat at his desk with his back turned away from Astoria. Her eyes wandered around the room. The way someone kept their space could be considered a reflection of how their mind worked, which is why she agreed to meeting him in the first place.

Astoria first noticed his trunk at the foot of his bed was locked. Most people she knew had them unlocked for easy access to their clothes. What could he be hiding in his? She moved onto his perfectly made bed. The black sheets were smooth to her touch; it was definitely made of some kind of expensive silk. Daddy's money no doubt. She then spotted the singular, thin photo frame on his bedside table. Compared to his other luxurious items, it stuck oddly out of place. Astoria carefully picked it up and blew away the thin layer of dust. It was a small family portrait. Draco couldn't be older than twelve when it was taken. He stood in between his parents: his father expression was stern while his mother fashioned a soft smile. A picture perfect family, one could easily mistaken. 

She glanced up at Draco, who wasn't paying her any attention. He was the spitting image of his father with his ice-blond hair and sharp jaw, but he had his mother's much gentler features as well. Astoria could think of someone else like that.

Draco caught her curious gaze and screwed his face, "Why are you still here?"

Astoria put back the portrait and crossed her arms against her chest, "You don't think I was going to let you send the letter without checking over it first?" 

He let out a hollow laugh then extended the parchment towards her. "Do you really not trust me, Greenfield?"

"Not in the slightest." She quickly took it and turned her back to him. 

He was doing it again. Astoria could feel Draco's cutting stares on her. He was well aware of the effect he had on her, and she knew he was willing to exploit it by all means. She tried to distract herself from the discomfort by reading the letter, but all she could think of was him, his storm cloud eyes always on her. Why her? There were plenty of other girls who would love his attention. What made her so special? A disturbance suddenly dawned on her. How was his legilemency? Could he hear her thoughts? Is that how he knew exactly which of her buttons to press?

"You want to bet on it?"

The parchment nearly slipped out of her fingers. Her voice wavered, "What?"

Astoria could feel Draco's breath on her neck as he leaned over her, "I bet I could get you to trust me."

She let out a small sigh of relief, but she was now intrigued. How far was he willing to go to gain her trust? It had to be some kind of trap. Astoria wanted to see the mischief in his eyes, she can surely hear it in his voice. She tried to face him, but her legs were trapped between his and the bed, allowing little room for any movement; she realized how dangerously close he was. He intentionally made her vulnerable to him and she could only begin to imagine the brash thoughts going through his head at that moment. "Why does my trust mean so much to you?"

Draco ran a nimble finger down her exposed arm, leaving goosebumps in its path, "We'll find out at the end of the school year."

She shuddered slightly against his cold touch, "And if I don't?"

"I'll leave you alone. I'll give up on you," he moved a wave of her hair from her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "For good."

"But if I do?"

"In eight months, you'll get your answer."

Draco finally stepped back from her, letting her go free. Astoria's heart was beating rapidly as she clutched the parchment to her chest. She hated this feeling. Vulnerable. Exploited. Weak. She hated his affect on her. She couldn't feel like this, she absolutely forbade it. There was no way she would ever trust him.

But she was afraid.

Astoria was afraid because deep down she knew there was a part of her who craved it, that liked feeling this way. Open. Played. Delicate. She trusted too easily, her empathy would be the death of her. Draco himself was a sad case, her natural altruism would have a field day. She ultimately blamed the teenage hormones. But maybe that's who she really was, the naive little Hufflepuff.

However, Astoria would never let him know that.

She straightened her posture and neatly folded the parchment without breaking eye contact with Draco. "I'll send this out myself first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Greenfield," Astoria heard him breathe out as she left his room. She didn't react.

Confidence. He'll never have her as long as she has her confidence. Head up, shoulders back, long strides. He'll never have her. Draco will never get to her.

Astoria repeated her mantra as she made her way out of the Slytherin dormitories. She was about to reach the end of the hallway until she heard an obnoxious pair of heels echoing a few feet behind her.

"Astoria?"

Of course _she_ was lingering around Draco's room at this time of night. Astoria internally scolded herself, she should've known. It wasn't surprising at all. If there were another girl at Hogwarts that most either entirely loved or hated, it would surely be her. And to think they were quite close growing up, but she went on to become another pureblood with nothing but hierarchy on the brain. Astoria almost felt bad for her. Almost.

She spun around on her heel, letting her hair whip over shoulders, then displayed the most dumbfounded smile on her face. "Pansy, how are you?"

The brunette traced back Astoria's footsteps then subtly glared up at her, "Were you with Draco?"

"Yeah," she said, knowing exactly what Pansy was thinking. She had to keep herself from gagging in order to keep playing her charade. She slowly strode up to her, "He had something big to show me. He was quite excited about it. You understand that, right?"

"I don't know what you're implying," she sneered, "But don't you already have a boy-toy to snog around?"

Astoria chuckled as she met her eye level, "You know, Pansy, I really do believe we could've been great friends."

"As if I would ever be friends with a gold-digging blood traitor like yourself."

Gold-digger? Is that what everyone's been calling her? Astoria humored herself; she wondered if they actually knew the meaning of a gold-digger because it definitely was not her.

"A word of advice, Pansy," Astoria leaned over her to whisper into her ear, "Desperate is a sad look on you. No wonder he hasn't given you the time of day. Me, on the other hand. Well, that's a story for next time."

Astoria began to step away as she tried to conceal the amusement on her face from Pansy’s shock. She might've thrown curses at her right then and there, if Astoria hadn't continued to head out of the hallway. Nonetheless, her veins were rushing with adrenaline and a new found courage, so she decided to leave the Slytherin dormitories with a bang. She considered it a message for anyone who had a problem with her.

"But you don't have to worry about me,"Astoria faced her one last time. "His dick is all yours!"

Head up. 

Shoulders back. 

Long strides. 

No one will ever have her. 

They will never get to her.

✶ ✶ ✶

The corridors were empty. It wasn't too late into the night, but curfew was soon. To her surprise, the stillness of the hallways didn't bother Astoria too much. Maybe because it wasn't completely quiet. A small wind whistled faintly through the bars of the crumbling cells. Her footsteps clicked along floors of the dungeons as water dripped onto the concrete in a syncopated rhythm. The pipes buried within the walls creaked every so often. The imperfect were hidden among the darkness with nothing but their calls to prove their existence. It was the bittersweet symphony of the snake pit.

Astoria trekked up the stairs to the basement. The floor was dimly lit, so she no longer needed her wand to light her path. The smells of dinner still lingered in the air. Her stomach rumbled; she should've finished her chicken. She past Matilda's portrait where the frail lady had fallen asleep midway through her knitting, her soft snores filled the nook. Before the letters, Astoria never had given her much thought, but now she missed her gentle nature and wished they had met sooner. She walked up to the barrels and tapped the correct ones to open the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

Astoria continued her way up to the dormitories, trying not to make too much noise. The lights were turned off in her room except for the lamp on her own desk. Macy and Daphne were already in bed. Astoria set Draco's letter on her desk and quietly took out her pajamas from her trunk.

"Took you long enough."

She stopped in her steps to see Macy awake. Her eyes were half open as she yawned; Astoria probably wasn't as quiet as she thought she was. "Sorry."

As she went behind the partition to change, her mind tracked back to the morning after her first date with Cedric. Macy knew what they were calling her, but she refused to tell her. Astoria debated if she should bring up what happened with Pansy.

"So you know," Macy said groggily. Astoria softly laughed at herself for forgetting about her gifts in legilimency. 

"Gold-digging blood traitor, that's what they've been calling me," Astoria stated rather than asked.There was a sinking feeling in her chest when it rolled off her tongue so easily. When Pansy said those words, or when she thought about them, it didn't faze her, but it was different when she said them aloud.

"Do you know why?"

Astoria got into bed and laid on her side with her hands tucked under her head. A few ideas came to mind, but she didn't want to voice them, "Do I want to?"

Macy gave her a sympathetic look, "I think you already do."

Her mother's remarriage in itself was a controversy. The union between a pureblood and a squib was like a slap to the face to any high-society purebloods. Athena Greenfield-Torres made her views on pureblood hierarchy very obvious starting with her position in Muggle-Relations at the Ministry to visits to the muggle-born orphanages and, most importantly, her public acceptance of her step-son. Being her daughter, Astoria received much of the backlash as well and owed her growing popularity to it. She was aware of the attention and tried to focus on its positive aspects. Nonetheless, there was always an overwhelming negativity she couldn't fight.

Then Cedric came into her life. He willfully accepted all of her good and all of her bad. But he accepted everyone, which was why he was so liked. It was the perfect ploy, use his reputation to fix her own. Except, it wasn't like that all.

"You and Daphne don't think of me like that, do you?"

"Of course not!" Macy immediately sat up, "If anything, it makes us love you even more since you understand what's it like for us... us non-purebloods. They're just jealous, Storia. They've always been jealous. Don't worry your pretty little head about them. Now go to sleep, we have another day ahead of us."

Another day. Another chance for her classmates to come up with a new name for her. Astoria huffed into her hands; she promised herself she wouldn't go down that rabbit hole again. She couldn't for her own damned sanity, she couldn't. Focus on something else, anything else. Anything at all would be better.

_'You want to bet on it?'_

Astoria groaned into her pillow. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Great Hall filled** with afternoon chatter of new assignments and evening plans. Astoria took advantage of her lunch period by using it as a study hall. She had arrived thirty minutes prior to the lunch rush for a few extra minutes of peace. She could go to the library, but she still wasn't welcomed back there; Madam Pince continues to send her glares during dinner. The Great Hall was her best option.

She nibbled on her trail mix as she reviewed her notes on the Red Sparks charm,  _ vermillious. _ It was quite an easy spell to remember with its roots deriving from the word 'vermilion', which was a shade of red. However, other than being a beacon in an emergency, Astoria couldn't figure out any other use for the charm. During her tutor sessions two years ago, creating situations where the charm proven useful was the best way for her to recall it. Cedric taught her this method. 

Astoria found her missing Cedric more than usual this week. He was constantly training and practicing for the upcoming task at the end of the month; he was only ever available late at night. She would try to visit him in his room then to discuss their day and catch up, but Cedric always crashed midway through their conversations. Astoria didn't mind the nights he would fall asleep in her arms, but she still couldn't wait for December.

"I haven't seen Cedric in awhile," Macy piped up as she sat next to Astoria, taking a handful of her trail mix. "How's he doing?"

She shrugged, "He's just been really busy that's all."

"Sounds like you haven't heard from him either," Daphne chimed in as she also took a seat on the other side of her.

"I have, but not as much as I would like," she sighed while pushing away her notebook and making room for her salad. "I know it's a bit selfish of me with everything that's going on with the tournament, but I was really hoping we could do something special for our two month anniversary coming up. Or maybe I'm just making too big of a deal out of nothing."

"It's not nothing," Macy protested, "Most couples don't even last the first month, so two months is a  _ very _ big deal. Besides he's Cedric, I'm sure he'll come through."

Daphne picked a crouton from Astoria's salad and popped it into her mouth, "So what's on the agenda with the tournament this week anyway?"

"He did an interview with the Daily Prophet a few days ago," Astoria gestured to the newspapers in the middle of the table, "Maybe it's out."

Daphne reached for one and flipped through its pages. "Oh, here it is! Look at what they wrote about Harry!" She looked over her shoulder and spotted Harry just entering the Great Hall, "Aye Harry! Come here!"

He looked her at skeptically but humored her request. Taking his face in her hand, she laughed, "They weren't lying. Your eyes really are 'glistening with the ghosts of your past.'"

Harry snatched his head out of her hold and rolled his eyes, "That whole entire article is bogus! Nothing in there is even remotely true! Astoria, you agree with me, right, considering what that old geezer wrote about you."

"She mentioned me?" Astoria peered down at the newspaper. In the middle of the article was a photograph of the four Champions, and an excerpt about each of them surrounded it along with a small photo of themselves.

"Yeah, in Cedric's section. It literally says nothing about the tournament, instead she goes on about your relationship like it's some big political scandal."

"Political scandal?" Her brows knitted together as she brought the newspaper up to her face and searched for the excerpt.

"I think you've said enough, Harry," Daphne got up from the table and led him away. "Tell me, how's Katie?"

"Katie Bell? She's fine?"

Harry was right; Cedric's excerpt hardly mentioned the tournament at all, once at the very most, but it mostly resembled a gossip column if anything. Her mother has despised the Daily Prophet since the beginning of her career at the Ministry, so they were always tossed into the fireplace or used as coasters at her house. Now, she understood why.

"I can't believe it! Macy, listen to this: 'according to numerous sources, Greenfield has been  _ clinging _ to Diggory in hopes to gain attention after her mother's controversial marriage. Is it love or a political move?' Who does this 'Rita Skeeter' think she is!"

"You shouldn't read that," Macy pulled the newspaper away from her. "Everyone knows it's nothing but pureblood propaganda anyway."

"People still read this 'pureblood propaganda.' My mother's going to send ten howlers my way once she gets her hands on this!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Daphne suggested sensibly from behind her then took back her seat, "You haven't heard from your mother in awhile."

"And I don't mind keeping it that way." 

The last thing Astoria needed was a lecture from her mother about reputation and dating. At first, the lack of her mother's presence had bothered her, but now she saw it as a blessing in disguise. They were always bound to clash about something, rather it be her father or her grades. She didn't want to add dating to the list. Her mother was rational, but if they were 'mother like daughter', then she'd surely let her past emotions cloud her judgment. Astoria has heard enough stories about her parents' failed marriage to last her a lifetime.

"Hey, who's that talking to Professor Snape?" Daphne asked in hopes of changing the subject.

At the far side of the entryway, Professor Snape seemed to be in a conversation with a woman. She beamed brightly as she shook his hand, like they were making a deal or some kind of agreement. Astoria squinted at her; she didn't want to believe her eyes.

"Isn't that Annalise? From the Three Broomsticks?" Macy confirmed her thoughts.

"Oh and there's-"

"Astoria, turn away."

But it was too late, Astoria already saw him. Cedric stood next to Annalise with a friendly hand on the small of her back. He also took Professor Snape's hand and gave him an equally as enthusiastic smile as Annalise's. Astoria pushed away the remainder of her salad and grabbed her notebook. Madam Pince's irrational grudge had become the least of her worries at that moment.

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Imagine Astoria's surprise when she finds a note slipped underneath her door, requesting her presence and signed by no one other than 'Miss A. LeClaire' in the most ornate handwriting. Even her penmanship was flawless. Very on brand of her, rather she knew it or not. She had to fight the urge to throw it in the fireplace.

It was nearly the end of the week and since that baleful day at lunch, she has luckily managed to avoid Cedric and any mention of Annalise. As far as she was concerned, their exchange with Professor Snape was simply irrelevant. Which was what Astoria initially thought until the moment she found herself searching for the office of the esteemed Miss LeClaire.

At last, Astoria came upon the wooden door then debated on how to make her entrance. Does she knock then wait for an answer before entering or knock and just welcome herself in? Worst case scenario was she walks in on something she shouldn't see. Her chest fell to her stomach as various images vividly filled her consciousness, most of which involving Cedric. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened for any movement: nothing but discreet shuffling. She took a deep breath and brought her knuckles up to the wood then opened the door without waiting for an answer.

It was like a tornado had torn through the room. Her gaze immediately went to the multiple boxes scattered throughout the undersized office. Picture frames and an assortment of office supplies littered the floor. Piles of parchment were stacked in no certain order on her desk. Standing at the rusted file cabinet, Annalise sorted through its contents, unbeknownst of Astoria at the doorway. Astoria held in a sneeze as dust tickled her nose; a small cough finally caught Annalise's attention.

"Astoria, hi! Please, come in," she beamed. Despite the mess in her office, Annalise still held a graceful composure. Her dark hair was pinned away from her face with a few tendrils neatly framing her face. She wore a burgundy blouse, which complimented her chocolate skin tone, and a black pencil skirt that hugged her body perfectly. If Astoria wasn't introduced to her previously at the Three Broomsticks, she would've thought she was an actual professor. She was the complete opposite of the waitress she initially met her as, yet she still gave off the same softhearted aura.

"I don't know if you remember me-"

"Annalise, I remember."

"Right," Annalise made an effort to ease the tension in the air, "You must be wondering why I'm here."

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice," Astoria answered nonchalantly.

"Well," she started as she tucked her fringe behind her ear, "Cedric was nice enough to convince Professor Snape to offer me a position as his teaching assistant here at Hogwarts."

Astoria gave her a half smile, "How nice of him."

"He speaks quite highly of you actually. So does Severus. He says your knowledge of potions is very impressive for your age. I, on the other hand, barely brushed by his class when I was in school. So I was hoping that you could maybe assist me in keeping intact with the curriculum."

Confusion washed over Astoria's face, "You want me to be  _ your _ assistant?"

"I know it seems a bit silly, being the assistant of the teaching assistant, but I need to do well in this position, Astoria. It could give me the jump start I need for my teaching career. And Cedric said you would be the best for the job. Please, Astoria, will you do this for me?"

She pursed her lips. Annalise's request was the furthest idea Astoria expected when she asked to see her. One part of her wanted to make some kind of excuse to back out of it. She already had enough insecurities in the back of her mind with her reputation, she didn't need another daily reminder of everything she's not. But on the other hand, Astoria sympathized with Annalise; she was so desperate to do well in this position that she went to the girl currently dating her ex-boyfriend. Astoria could never, she would simply accept defeat. Another trait to envy of Miss LeClaire's.

Astoria sighed then nodded her head, "I'll do it."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Annalise went around the desk to embrace Astoria, catching her slightly off guard, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, given my history with Cedric, and I thought you were going to say no, but Cedric said you would come through. I really can't thank you enough!"

"It's really nothing, Miss LeClaire," she awkwardly hugged her back.

"Please call me Anna, I'd much prefer it if you'd call me Anna."

_ 'Anna LeClaire? Haven't heard that name in a while.' _

Anna LeClaire meant a great deal to Cedric, whatever their relationship may be now. Astoria had given Cedric her trust, so she had to stay true to her promise. Anna was not her rival, there was no reason to make her the enemy. They were two of the same just trying to get by in the world. 

If Astoria couldn't do it for that fact, then she had to do it for Cedric.

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

A chilly November breeze rushed through the courtyard. Astoria brought her legs closer to her body as she continued to refresh her knowledge on first year potions. The bench arm was hardly any comfort nor support to her back, but she couldn't read the material in her room or in front of anyone for that matter; she hadn't told anyone of her new position and she didn't want to raise any questions. Astoria wasn't embarrassed of being Anna's assistant, she just didn't know how to tell her friends without worrying them. Her friends were aware of her dislike of Anna, and they'd surely ask her about it. The last thing she wanted was a therapy session about her poor decisions. The solitude of the old bench tucked away alongside the Herbology Club's abandoned rock garden would have to do.

Suddenly, the potions textbook was snatched out of her grasp from behind her, breaking her train of thought. Cedric came into her view as he flipped through its pages. "What are you doing reading about herbicide potion on our two-month anniversary?"

Astoria nabbed back the book and stuffed it back in her bag as she shot him a sly grin, "You remembered."

"You didn't think I would forget, did you?" He sat next to her on the bench and placed a hand on her knee. 

She sucked in her breath as she began to play with the gold class ring on his finger, "No, I just didn't know if you would have time with the tournament."

Cedric caught her toying fingertips and took her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him, "I will always make time for you."

He then reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a dainty little box and handed it to Astoria. "Happy Two-Months."

Astoria eyed him suspiciously and popped the top to reveal a bracelet with a silver plate: the Hufflepuff crest was engraved on one side and their initials, in Cedric's handwriting, on the other. Cedric carefully lifted it out of the box and took her hand to clasp it around her wrist. She watched it sparkle in the sunlight, each strand in the twisted band catching it beautifully. At the glistening sight, her worries, from Anna to the Daily Prophet article, faded in its magnificent light. A smile twitched at her lips, she was filled with nothing but awe and admiration. It was absolutely stunning, there are no other words to describe it other than perfect.

"I love it," she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you."

When Astoria pulled away, Cedric pushed a strand behind her ear, "Don't thank me just yet. It comes with a question, which is long overdue."

Cedric cleared his throat, making her giggle; she knew exactly where this was going. "Astoria Greenfield, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she murmured onto his lips without any hesitation before placing her mouth on his to lock the deal: Astoria was Cedric's and Cedric was Astoria's.

Astoria finally understood. Who would've known that all it took was one little label to light up her world in the most pure and euphoric way. But how long would the high last her? If drugs and alcohol only provided temporary relief from the cruelty of reality, who was to say the bliss she felt in that moment couldn't do the same.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**It was unbelievable** to think that words held more power than any wizard or witch. All it took was a couple of words slapped onto a piece of metal to turn the student body against the notorious Harry Potter. Astoria felt bad with the amount of power she held in her hands, but she was willing to do anything to show her support for Cedric, her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Another word, which seemed so natural yet unfamiliar in her mind. It was merely an eight letter word that had so much power over her, and she didn't object to it at all. However, the change in labels hadn't changed anything between Cedric and Astoria. Astoria couldn't determine if this was a good or bad thing. 

Reaching into the crate, Astoria pulled out two more badges and gladly handed them to two Ravenclaws. As they pinned it to their robe, the image transformed to Draco's lime-green 'Potter Stinks' design. Astoria watched them walk away, laughing at the childish joke. She surveyed the rest of the busy courtyard; only a few Hufflepuffs had the badge on Cedric's side. Although she hated the bash on Harry, on the bright side, one less vote for him meant one more Cedric.

"Astoria, I've been looking all over for you," Daphne came rushing up to her then trailed off at the sight of the half empty crate at her feet, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Daphne, you're here," Astoria shook off the small bit of disappointment and gave her a handful of badges. "Be a dear and help me pass these out."

"Wait, you're behind the badges?"

"It was Draco's idea," she shrugged.

"Draco?" The blonde screwed up her face, "Since when are you friends with Draco?"

"Please, I would rather be locked in a room of screeching mandrakes than be friends with Draco. This was simply a one time thing."

Daphne peered down at the badges in her hand then snickered at their twisting transformation at her touch, "And am I to assume 'Potter Stinks' was also his idea?"

"It's so immature," Astoria rolled her eyes, "But I only agreed to it to help Cedric."

As if on cue, Cedric along with the rest of his friends, loud-mouth Gavin Gold, strode onto the courtyard. On any other day, during any other year, they were practically untouchable. They gave off a sense of playground royalty similar to when they were all in primary school, without being too overly intimidating to approach. But now with the tournament, Cedric specifically has earned a new celebrity status. To determine if it was an upgrade or downgrade depended on who you were asking. 

Daphne nudged Astoria's shoulder playfully and left to pass out the remainder of the buttons. She quickly fixed her posture and double-checked on her own button pinned neatly to her chest. She was sacrificing her transfiguration mark for this, not that she couldn't afford it, but she still wanted the moment to be well worth it. The pleasantly surprised look on his face when he noticed her was more than enough.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Cedric gaped at her, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Astoria took his hands in hers, "Well, you were so down when Harry's name was also chosen from the Goblet, so I just wanted to give you a little reminder that we are all rooting for you."

She gestured to the piece of metal on her robe, which displayed his name in big capital letters. His friends loudly gave their approval from behind him as they grabbed a few badges for themselves. 

Cedric flustered, "You did all this? For me?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "With some help, but basically it was all me." 

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Astoria whispered back, a soft smile pulled at her lips. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Astoria felt accomplished, like she was floating on cloud-nine. Her moral sentiment towards Harry no longer wavered over her. If Cedric was happy, she was more than perfectly happy. As she gazed deeply into his complete adoration, the world behind him seemed to fade away into the green of the courtyard, as if it was just two of them in focus. If this is what it meant to be Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Unfortunately before Astoria could get too comfortable in her fantasies, she was snapped out of her trance by an outburst of laughter. "Hey, Cedric, take a look at this!" Anthony Rickett, another one of Cedric's friends, called out and held up the now very distinctive green badge, "Potter stinks!"

Cedric gave them both a puzzled look as he reached for Astoria's robe. At his slight touch, her red badge had also turned lime. "What's this about?"

"That was the small price I had to pay," Astoria internally twinged at his subtle change of tone but continued to keep her composure. "But I think it was well worth it. Now, c'mon, I have one with your name on it, quite literally."

She went to pin it on Cedric's robe until he stepped back from her, "I think it's better if I don't."

And just like that, Astoria began to stumble off her high cloud, "You don't want one?"

"I appreciate the effort, really I do, but I don't think it's right, you know for Harry. I don't think it shows good sportsmanship, you understand that, right?"

Astoria blinked as her mouth suddenly became dry, "Yeah, no of course, you're right, it's not sportsmanlike. It's not sportsmanlike at all." She threw the badge back into the crate; it was almost empty, there were only a few left. "I better go, I'll see you, okay."

She wanted nothing more to get out of there, to lose Cedric's look of letdown.

Anthony and Gavin's hoots sounded clearly through the courtyard and into the corridors along with an orchestra of chortles following suit. How quickly did the whole thing fall apart? A matter minutes, seconds? 

Daphne caught up to her side and questioned the distraught on her face, "Hey, are you alright?"

"This was so stupid," Astoria sulked, "How could I think this was even a remotely good idea?"

"You were just trying to be a supportive girlfriend, there was nothing wrong with that," she tried to assure her.

"Except that I went against my own morals regardless. And for nothing, may I add."

The corridor then erupted into brash teasing and pointing; Astoria traced their gestures to Harry. His head bowed down to avoid their snickers and taunting. Astoria felt a bulge build in her throat. She had so much power in her hands, and she used it on a boy with enough problems as it is.

"Potter stinks!"

Before she got a chance to pass by his hunched figure, Astoria sharply turned the corner into the school. First Cedric, now Harry. Though he probably didn't know the buttons were her doing, he was bound to find out eventually. Either way, Astoria could not face any of them without her heart beating out of her chest. The anxiety was far too much to bear. 

Astoria promised herself that today was the last time she would ever step out of her morals. She tossed the button into the closest potted plant, green side up.

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

There was no part of his body that wasn't left hot and irritated. Draco was still finding clumps of white fur in the most unusual of places. He swore that the lunatic of a professor, Alastair Moody, will be out of a job once his father heard about this.

However, before his day was ruined by the mental auror, Draco was quite satisfied with himself and the handiwork of the badges. His plan couldn't have gone more smoothly. Diggory was known for his kindness and chivalry, there was no way he would ever tolerate the banter against Harry, even if it gained him more popularity. He was too much of a goody-goody for that. And of course, Astoria was far too blinded and desperate to realize it. Watching her wrought up and storm off back into the school after confronting Cedric brought him the best joy. In fact, it was the only thing keeping him light on his feet after his unfortunate encounter with the 'famous' Mad-Eye Moody.

Promptly after his release from the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey had given him a note from 'Ms. LeClaire', asking to meet in her office as soon as he was available. He knew very well who Ms. LeClaire was; he could already imagine the color draining from Astoria's face when she finds out. Despite his rather genius plan with the badges and all, Draco had nothing to do with Cedric Diggory's ex-girlfriend showing up at the Three Broomsticks or even at Hogwarts as an assistant, but he sure wished he could take the credit for it. The universe seemed to be in his favor and do all the heavy work for him.

Draco rounded the corner to where her office should be and without another thought of knocking beforehand, he pushed the door open. To his correct suspicions, Anna LeClaire sat at the small desk, shuffling through a stack of coffee stained manilla folders. Her eyes glanced over the frames of her square reading glasses when he came in.

"Draco, please come in," Anna removed her glasses and gestured to the lumpy chair in front of her. "Make yourself comfortable."

Draco internally grimaced at the dusty and battered furniture as he feigned his shock, "Anna? So the rumors are true then, you're back as Snape's assistant."

"Teaching assistant," she clarified as she cleared the folders, except for one, "But I didn't ask to see you to catch up on my life. We're here to discuss your current marks. It's only the middle of the first term, and you're already on the brink of failing."

"So what are you going to do? Tutor me?"

"Not exactly. Believe it or not, you're not the only student who needs help and it wouldn't be efficient if I were to tutor all of you. Instead, I'll be assigning you a tutor who I think will be able to fulfill your needs."

_ Fulfill his needs _ ? What in hell is that supposed to mean? If Draco needed a tutor, which he doesn't, his father could easily hire him the best, top-notch private tutor money could buy, a tutor certainly better than any fuddy-duddy she could possibly assign him from the school. "And if he doesn't?"

"We'll schedule a meeting before the holiday to check in on your progress, and your marks will be the judge of that,"Anna said as she flipped through what he assumed was his file. "However, in my opinion, I think  _ she  _ will be able to help you improve immensely. She's in your year, so she'll know exactly what topics to cover but more importantly, she's very knowledgeable of the basics, which is where I believe your struggles are rooted. Do you know Astoria Greenfield?"

Draco swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, "I know Astoria quite well actually."

"Brilliant, I'll let her know of this arrangement immediately."

The young Malfoy left her office more than satisfied. It was barely the middle of November, and he'd already accomplished more than he thought he could within a month or two. Astoria as his tutor was exactly what he needed; it meant more time to twist into and infect her mind very much like she so purposely had done to his. Draco only hoped that the universe could continue to stay one step ahead of him.

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Smile and nod. Smile and nod. 

Smile. Nod.

Wide grins had turned to small waves as they briefly passed each other in the corridors in between classes, in the common room before dinner, or anywhere on campus for that matter. Cedric and Astoria went on like this for the remainder of the week. As if they were acquaintances, barely even friends. Almost like strangers. But Astoria knew better that they were anything but. Strangers don't know about each other's biggest fears, deepest desires, and everything in between that made them stand out in the vast sea of the universe. No, strangers weren't like that. 

But when it came to any kind of hiccup in their relationship, even before they were romantically involved, they might as well have been.

Confrontation was in neither of their vocabularies. It was easier to wait it out and let the gaucheness run its jarring course, then come back together at the end of the day, as if everything's perfectly fine. As if nothing could've possibly tainted their fairytale relationship. The strangers meet again then become quick lovers and live happily after. The end. What would eventually break their infinite cycle would be unbeknownst to them.

After purposely avoiding Cedric for the third time that day, Astoria spent the rest of her Thursday evening playing assistant with Anna. There was a fresh stack of second-year potions pop-quizzes on her desk, which were in need of grading. Two quills and accompanying pots of ink sat next to it. Astoria's job was to double check Anna's grading and note any other additional comments on the students' quizzes before she surrendered them back over to Professor Snape. 

"Nettles are the leaves that sting, right?" Anna asked.

"They have stinging hairs," Astoria nodded, not taking her eyes of the current quiz in her hand. "They're commonly used in the cure for boils."

"I thought so," she continued to draw a tick mark on the parchment. Astoria hasn't adverted from her task since she'd gotten there. Her pile of quizzes begun to tower over Anna's; she had to quicken her pace significantly in order to keep up with her. It was too obvious that she was using grading as a distraction from her current thoughts. 

As Anna took the next quiz off the stack, she drew in a sharp breath. "Cedric told me about the badges, or buttons whatever they were."

The cheap quill almost slipped out of Astoria's grasp, resulting in a barely noticeable black smudge on the parchment. However, it stared back at her. The longer she kept her gaze on it, she could've sworn it looked as if it were twisting into a familiar spiral. She set it aside like it was nothing. "Yeah, it was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking."

"In my opinion, I think it was a sweet gesture," she added sincerely, "And if anything, he should've been more grateful."

"Maybe." Astoria knew where she stood with Cedric, she didn't need Anna to repeat something she already knew. It would've been nice if he were a little more appreciative, but she was ultimately in the wrong. Her mind was already settled.

"Regardless, I think you two should address the issue instead of avoiding it, acting as if nothing is wrong," Anna proceeded to state.

Astoria shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything's great, perfectly fine."

"What you're doing, I've seen it before. And let me be the first to tell you, it won't end well. Trust me, I would know." Sighing, Anna put down the quiz in her hands and stared down Astoria, "You and Cedric have something good, really good. I haven't seen him this happy since we went our separate ways, and I want him to be happy after everything we've been through. I don't want to see him get hurt, not again."

"But you should've seen the disappointment on his face. I could never relive that moment," she answered back softly. Astoria felt her voice threatening to crack as her throat dried up, "It was my fault for being naive enough to make a deal with Draco Malfoy of all people. He set me up for disaster, and I should've seen it coming. It's better for both of us to ignore what happened, it's the next best thing to forgetting."

"But you can't give him false hope either, it's not fair to him and it's not fair to you, too. These problems are just minor roadblocks preparing you for the bigger, much more important issues to come. If you can't develop a bridge of communication now, what are you two going to do then, huh? Avoid each other and wait for it to magically disappear? Even  _ obliviate  _ has its limits, not to mention its consequences. You can't let your own fear and the pressure of being 'perfect' ruin a good thing."

But Astoria wanted perfect more than anything. If it wasn't perfect, then what was the point. Her parents' marriage failed due to imperfections; their imperfections broke them beyond fixing. She couldn't suffer her mother's similar fate. However, the lack of communication had also played a part in their divorce as well. Maybe they were other ways to achieve perfection, possibly starting with a trip to the prefects' hallway.

Anna cleared her throat then reached for a file in her desk drawer, "But speaking of Draco, I did have something to ask you."

"Regarding Draco?" Astoria scrunched her eyebrows as she inquisitively watched her steady movements.

"When I first took this position, part of the job was to tutor or, at least, assign tutors to struggling students. One of them of which happened to be Draco," Anna started hesitantly while displaying the contents of the folder. There were quizzes and assessments dated from almost two months ago, and they were all heavily marked with harsh 'x's. Astoria couldn't help but be surprised. "I believe his struggles root from the basics, rather he had simply forgotten them or never had a good grasp on it in his beginning years. You, on the other hand, have a remarkable understanding of the material by my telling. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Astoria internally grimaced. She knew exactly where Anna was heading, and she didn't like it all. She would much rather sit in a room with her birth parents. Praying her assumptions were wrong, Astoria slowly asked, "You want me to tutor Draco?"

"I've already spoken to Draco earlier this week and when I asked him about you, he made it seem like you two were... somewhat friendly."

"Friendly?" Astoria exclaimed, almost springing right out of her chair. "Draco and I are the furthest thing from  _ friends _ . I wouldn't even consider him an acquaintance."

"I see," Anna nodded timidly, "Well, I originally was quite confident in this arrangement, I truly do believe he would benefit a lot from your teaching. But if you think this will be a problem, I am more than happy to reassign him to someone else, if you wish."

One of his assessments reached her fingertips, Astoria carefully flipped through its pages. He had confused bezoars for a stone taken from a sheep's stomach instead of a goat's , which was covered briefly in first year. Seeing that the fourth-year potions curriculum covered antidotes, bezoars were often spoken of in their class. Similar careless mistakes repeated throughout the test. It was a simple enough task, just help him recover the basics in potion making, but with Draco she knew it would be anything but easy. As much as Astoria enjoyed potions, she wouldn't be able to stand his irritable ego.

Although, this was another opportunity in itself. Call it the Hufflepuff inside of her, but Astoria also saw this as a chance to fix him in more ways than one. She was given the chance to try to understand his dark world, but more importantly she was presented the chance to change him for the better. Only Merlin knew what made Astoria think she could possibly flip Draco's infamous views on muggle-borns and purebloods. It would be more difficult than teaching him the difference between moly and asphodel, but she was unusually hopeful. The universe did like to push them together in the most unexpected ways, maybe this was why. But would it be worth the agony.

Astoria bit the side of her cheek and queried, "When do I have to give you my answer?"

"Preferably, the sooner the better," Anna shrugged, "Ideally, I would want to have you start sometime early next week, perhaps Tuesday. Then if it all goes well, I'll proceed to make this a biweekly arrangement, four hours a week, maybe."

She nodded and let out a breath as she reached for another quiz off Anna's short stack. "Then you'll have your answer no later than Tuesday."

✶ __ ✶ __ ✶

Astoria brought her hand up the door, but quickly retracted it back to her side. Chewing on her lower lip, she reconsidered running back to the comfort of her room and leave the important conversations for another day. It would be so much easier for both of them. She immediately shook the thought away; she couldn't, not again. Anna was right, running when things got hard wasn't good for either of them. Cedric accepted all of her good and all of her bad, now it was her turn.

She calmed her breathing and finally knocked on the dark wood. Astoria didn't know why she was so nervous, it's just Cedric. They've had their fair share of deep conversations, this shouldn't be any different. The door opened to reveal Cedric in only his black pajama bottoms and a towel loosely draped over his bare shoulders. She gulped as her heart began racing up again. His silver eyes lit up at the sight of her, "Storia?"

"Hi," Astoria breathed out; she had to keep her eyes from wandering off his face.

"Hey, come in," Cedric said off guard and moved out of the doorway to welcome her in, "I didn't think I would see you this week."

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as he lost the towel, "Neither did I."

One of the benefits of being a seventh year prefect was a nicer bedroom compared to underclassmen. There was a large bathroom on the left and a living area on the right when you first walk in. Cedric's bedpost laid a few feet ahead of the loveseat and coffee table with his desk on the opposing wall. With plenty of framed photographs on the walls and various mementos scattered here and there made the place feel homey to say the least.

Astoria sat at the foot of his bed while Cedric straddled his desk chair. They both avoided each other's curious gazes; Astoria picked at her cuticles until they turned blood red and Cedric adverted to an old whiskey stain in the carpet. It was on both of their minds. The words were on their lips. But neither of them knew who was going to break the silence first. 

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"I'll go first," Astoria volunteered. "I'm sorry about the badges. I should've known you'd disapprove of them. I just wanted to show you that I cared and supported you. But it became more about proving my intentions to everyone else. Especially after that article. I lost my morals, and I'm sorry."

Cedric reached for her hand to stop her from bleeding out her poor nail beds, "I'm sorry, too. I should've been more grateful for your effort. And I should've been the first to tell you about the article, I knew where Rita was going with the interview, but I didn't warn you."

Astoria never thought about it like that before. She just assumed Rita had written them both off, doing them both dirty unknowingly. But Cedric knew what she was publishing before the paper had reached the public. Why didn't he warn her? Maybe he didn't realize how much it would affect her. Or he was too busy with class and training. Or he was preoccupied with securing Anna her new job. 

"Just know that I don't believe in a word she wrote," he continued to say, making her slightly feel better. "You have my entire trust. Forgive me?"

Despite what happened with Rita's article, Cedric did tell her mostly what she wanted to hear. She couldn't find a valid reason not to accept his apology. Astoria sighed out, "How could I not."

Cedric beamed. She loved his smile, it was one of the first things she fell for when they first met. It was contagious, and it lit up a room like no other. Whether they were studying together or she was watching him on the quidditch field, it had brought her so much happiness seeing him so content. However, she couldn't return it back, not in that moment. Her judgments clouded her mind and her face probably reflected her inner quarrel.

"There's something else on your mind," Cedric's face fell as he held on to her hand a little more tighter.

Astoria didn't want to ask him; she didn't want to drag on their apologies. "You know me so well," she lied and quickly came up with a way to change the subject, "Anna asked if I was willing to tutor Draco."

He arched his brow, "Draco, really?"

It was true. Anna and Draco had been lingering at the back of her mind, so leading the conversation in that certain direction wasn't completely random. "Yeah, and of course my initial thought was absolutely not, there was no way I would tutor Draco. But then I thought about it and what if I could teach him something beyond just potions?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I can help him rethink his ways, change him for the better." Saying it out loud weirdly gave Astoria more confidence.

"You want to give Draco lessons in human decency?" Cedric laughed out.

"It'll be nearly impossible, I know, but what if I could really make a difference in him."

"It will be nearly impossible," he agreed hesitantly, "but if anyone could do it, I do think it's you."

The corner of her lip turned upward, "You really think so?"

Cedric nodded, "I mean you have the ambition and you seem pretty determined, the only thing you lack is the patience. My herbology projects can speak for that."

Her mouth hung open in a small 'o' at his tease, "I said I was sorry, Ced!"

He held his hands up in surrender, "I hold grudges and you know that!"

"Oh really, then grudge on this!" Astoria reached behind her and threw his pillow at his face. 

His lips curled into a smirk as he dodged her terrible aim. Cedric bent down for the pillow while Astoria backed into his headboard and braced herself. Just as he pitched it back at her, she grabbed another pillow and swatted it like a batter in a baseball game. A war had commenced. Astoria jumped onto her feet, pillow ready in hand, and Cedric lunged at her again. Feathers and white fluff flew up into the air as they went back and forth on the bed attacking each other with their limp weapons. Astoria mixed squeals and laughs filled the room. The once nerve wracking and serious atmosphere lifted. 

Astoria began to charge at Cedric, but she slipped on the comforter and fell on top of him instead. She brought her legs up to either side of his torso as she caught her breath. Their heavy breathing was in sync. With each breath in, Astoria became more aware of where her body was, where her hands were. The sensation pulsed under her skin, beating back every uneasy thought overwhelming her before. She was instantly taken back to their first date in the forest running out of the rain. The same fiery desire sparked inside of her. 

This time, however, Astoria didn't hesitate to let it fully consume her. Leaning down, she gently took his face into her hands and pressed her lips on his. With equal yearning, Cedric propped himself on his elbows for easier access to her mouth. His taste burned sweetly on her lips; it was the closest she'd been to what she assumed was firewhiskey. This wasn't like their usual kisses in the hall or during nights before. Those had been sweet, delicate, and short. No, this was more; more passion, more wanting, more dominating.

Just more.

It was addicting and Astoria couldn't get enough of the fervent ecstasy burning throughout her body. Her fingers entangled themselves in his damp hair as Cedric's hands traveled up her thighs. His thumbs traced small circles on the small patch of exposed skin on her hips. She shuddered against his trained touch. Astoria wanted more, she craved more. But she forced herself to break away before she got too lost in him.

"So," she began to ask breathlessly against his lips, retreating back to reality, "I should take the job?"

"I think you should," Cedric whispered back hoarsely.

"Fine," her hands slipped down from his hair to the tops of his shoulders, "I'll tell Anna yes."

"Good."

"On Sunday," she added and Cedric hit her playfully with the pillow again.

With the fire dying down inside of her, Astoria kissed him once more. It was sweet and delicate, and she was satisfied. 

Just satisfied.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**The dreaded day** had at last arrived. There was no backing out now, she was already far too deep. They haven't even begun, yet the load on her shoulders had quickly overthrown any confidence she previously had going into this. The parasite of overthinking had been feeding off of her the whole weekend leading to these next two hours. She didn't know if she had overdone her plan or completely underestimated him. Either way, rather she was ready or not, it was time. With one last steady breath, Astoria put her hand on the door knob and pushed it open.

"Greenfield! You actually showed up!" Draco mocked her from his table. 

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Yeah, looks like you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Maybe I don't," he said smugly, watching her closely as she took a seat across from him.

The potions classroom had been deserted for the remainder of the day and with Professor Snape's permission, she was able to secure it for her session. It was odd to see it so empty. Normally there would be cauldrons accompanied by various vials along the tables. The strong smells of fire and cleaning solution would be lingering in the air. Whispers of last minute conversations before the lesson would fill the classroom. All was absent. Any distraction, or saving grace in this matter, was absent.

"Let's not waste any time then and get on with this. We'll start with something simple." Astoria flipped through her heavily annotated fourth-year potions textbook, "Bezoars. We just covered antidotes just the other week, so this should be easy enough."

"Too easy," Draco scoffed, "it's a stone taken from a sheep's stomach."

She was not surprised at all by his answer, "You missed that the first time, what makes you think this time would be any different?"

"You never know," he shrugged, "The universe always seems to be in my favor."

It was typical stubborn Draco Malfoy behavior. Astoria didn't expect any less of him. In fact, she would've been somewhat disappointed if he didn't show some resistance. She forced her mindset to shift from agony to fascination. Draco treated everything like a twisted game or competition for supremacy. Astoria decided she would play his game, entertain him a bit. Then maybe she'll be able to turn the table on him.

"It's goat stomach," she stated and turned the textbook toward him. 

"Same thing," he waved off after only barely skimming the page, "They're both filthy animals."

Astoria pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's not the same thing."

"Okay, let's look at it like this, for say I need to help someone who's been poisoned and there's only sheep around. Should I try to give them the sheep stomach or let them die?"

"If you were in that kind of situation, the smart thing to do would be to get medical attention instead of wasting your time on something that won't obviously work."

"And how do you know it won't work? They're both disgusting animals, are they not?" Draco leaned over the table as he challenged her.

"Because that's not how it works!" Astoria exclaimed. Draco ran his tongue over his lips while his stone grey eyes glinted with mischief. He was obviously entertained by their banter. She took another calming breath before commending further into her ploy, "You probably think the same of muggles and muggle-borns, don't you?"

"You finally understand, Greenfield, I knew you would catch on eventually!"

Astoria never had a stronger urge to throw her textbook at someone. "Muggles and muggle-borns are not the same," she sighed, "but one is not inferior to the other either."

Draco crossed his arms and chuckled, "And I assume you think mudbloods and purebloods should be treated equally as well?"

"Yes," she slammed the table as she stood up from her stool, "And you shouldn't call them that."

"Why not?" he copied her stance. 

"It means dirty blood, and that's hurtful."

"Oh, my bad," Draco feigned sincerity, "We wouldn't want to hurt the poor little mudblood's feelings, do we?"

"It's not a joke, Malfoy." Ploy or not, he was really starting to piss her off.

"Please, this whole controversy is a fucking joke. Purebloods should reign over mudbloods, halfbloods, and everything in between, like they always have been. It's time you learn your place before you get degraded to one of _them_." He suddenly paused then smirked at her, "Wait, you already have been, haven't you? Along with that muggle-loving mother of yours."

Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest; Astoria didn't like where this was going. Her confidence was fading again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I? I read the Daily Prophet, I saw the article Skeeter wrote about you and Diggory. And it does make a whole lot of sense. Using Cedric to give yourself a little popularity boost, it was a great plan. Too bad it didn't work. Face it, Greenfield, you're done, your whole pathetic family is done. You will never have the glory your family once had before your father left. Good for him for leaving when he did too. Wouldn't want to drag the entire name to the dirt."

Draco narrowed his cold eyes at Astoria as he got closer to her face. "Did I hurt your feelings, Greenfield?"

Astoria was speechless, but she wouldn't let him win, she couldn't. He tried to hit her where he thought it would hurt her the most. But Draco only knew half the story, along with almost everyone else. There was only one other person who could possibly have any idea how to completely defeat her. Astoria wasn't backing down yet.

Pushing out any of her confidence left, she said, "If you think reputation and status is what matters most to me, then you really don't know me at all."

"I know it doesn't, but I do know that you do care about what other people think of you. And that's what hurt the most when your father left and your mother married that muggle. Everyone blamed you, there was nothing wrong with them, it was all you who drove them away."

_"If it wasn't for that daughter of theirs, I'm sure Atticus wouldn't have ever left."_

_"Poor Athena. Being a single mother is hard, no wonder she settled for that squib."_

_"The Greenfield girl is exactly like her mother, a_ blood traitor _. Atticus would be so disappointed."_

Astoria's eyes became glassy as the words echoed loudly in her head. The words she'd shoved back to the furthest part of her mind over the last five years. Words which only took a mere moment to resurface. Draco noticed. But he didn't dare waver the slightest. Neither did Astoria.

"What happened to that bet of yours?" Her voice quivered scantly. "If you want my trust, being condescending won't get you anywhere ."

"Don't worry about me, I know exactly what I'm doing," he gazed over her and snickered, "You, on the other hand, I'm not quite so sure."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. There was nothing left to say. There was nothing left to do. Draco was far too over his head. He was nothing but a narcissistic supremacist. It's all he'll ever be. And most importantly, he was beyond fixing. 

"I can't do this. I don't know why I ever thought I could do this." Astoria grabbed her bag then reached for her textbook until Draco tightly grasped her hand. 

"Now, Greenfield, sit back down. We still got at least an hour and a half to go," he asked through batted lashes.

She vigorously snatched her hand out from under his cold grip and seethed, "I am not going to sit here for ninety minutes and listen to how you think you know everything about everyone."

"But I do know everything about everyone. Like I know you're going to sit back down because if you tell Anna that she was wrong about this arrangement it won't look good to Snape and she could kiss this little job goodbye, and it'll be all your fault that her career ended before it even started, ultimately disappointing Diggory, who already has enough to worry about than you and his ex. And you don't want to disappoint good ole Cedric again, do you?"

There were only two other times when hot fury completely took over Astoria. The first time was the night before her mother's wedding to Aaron. The second time was in second year when Pansy made it blatantly clear that they were no longer friends. This was the third time. This was most definitely the third time Astoria was seeing red; the thought of becoming the youngest witch thrown in Azkaban did not sound so bad. It would sure be worth the sweet, sweet relief. And there was no one around to hold her back, not to mention the lack of witnesses.

Her grip tightened dangerously around her wand as she sat back down in her stool. "You conniving little bastard."

"C'mon, Greenfield, there's no need for name calling." Astoria wished she could back-hand slap the sly grin off Draco's face. "So why don't you tell me what's the difference between sheep and goat stomach?"

And so she did and she despised each of the dire ninety-three minutes with him.

✶ ✶ ✶

"I hate this."

"Do you now?" Daphne lightly teased. Astoria was tempted to push her off the moving staircase.

As soon as transfiguration was over, Astoria stormed out of the classroom, with Daphne attempting to follow closely on her tails. Only Merlin knew what happened in class; she couldn't even pay attention to what Professor McGonagall had to say in today's lecture. In between mastering the snake summons spell, Draco's infamous chuckles rang in her ears. Astoria almost snapped her poor wand in half. If only they had learned the snake vanishing spell beforehand.

The transition chatter echoing off the walls of the crowded corridor was not loud enough to drown her raging thoughts from the day before. It was just his irritating, 'all-knowing' voice rampaging through her head. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she was just so consumed with anger. It was an anger which Astoria was familiar with but hoped to never meet again. The first time she was this infuriated, she almost set fire to a wedding venue. 

"Yes," she continued on, "I hate it. I hate all of it. And most importantly, I hate _him_."

Daphne failed to hide her amusement; her eyes were practically glittering through her golden locks. "Hate is a very strong word, you know."

"It is a very strong word, you're right, Daphne," she commented, clearly unamused, "Which perfectly describes my feelings for that privileged little weasel."

"Wow, harsh, don't you think?"

"Not at all," she dismissed impassively. 

If Astoria wasn't in such a bitter mood, empathy for Draco would be laughable. Merlin knew she needed a good laugh. It was unlike Astoria to give up so easily, but apparently when it comes to Draco, there's a first time for everything. He's a lost cause, proving otherwise was a suicide mission. All she wanted now was for the semester to be over, so Anna could see the little progress with Draco and make him someone else's problem. Only then would she laugh.

Daphne sighed; this was the third time this morning they've had this exact snippy conversation. Even her patience was beginning to wear thin. "You could always back out."

"No, I can't," Astoria quickly excused.

"And why not?"

"It's complicated."

At this point, she was tired of hearing the same things over and over again from Astoria. "You 'hate' all of this, right?"

Astoria was also getting tired of repeating herself multiple times. "Did you not just hear my tangent for the last ten minutes?" 

"Oh I heard it all right," Daphne said under her breath. "and it sounds rather simple to me."

"Trust me, it's not."

As much as she was discussing it, Astoria didn't actually share any details of her unpleasant conversation with Draco. She stayed vague and continued to complain, hoping she could simply brush over it. However, the truth was she didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy for the things he said to her. Nor did Astoria want them to be aware of the pressure she now felt. She could handle it. She had no choice but to handle it. And her way of 'handling' it was talking about it until there was no one else in the school to share her rage with. 

"Greenfield!" 

Astoria groaned as the voice in her head came to life from behind her. She counted herself lucky for being able to avoid him, unfortunately luck can only last for so long. Draco came in from behind her and cut her path off, "Funny running into you here."

She rolled her eyes, "After a class we just had together?" Astoria tried to step around him, but he continued to block her way like a clingy child.

"Really? Wow, I didn't notice," he pretended to act dumbfounded. "I guess I'm just so excited to tell An- _Ms. LeClaire_ about how successful our session was yesterday. I was just on my way to her office right now actually."

Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip around her transfiguration textbook. She plastered on her fakest, yet painfully obvious, smile, "Were you now?"

"Yeah, can't wait to see what you come up with for tomorrow. See you, Greenfield," Draco gave her a wink before striding away; she had the strongest desire to slap the stupid smirk off his face. Astoria groaned once more, earning multiple stares, but she couldn't care less.

"I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being," she whipped around toward Daphne, who had conveniently hidden herself behind Astoria's raging figure when Draco had approached them.

Her expression quickly straightened out as she shrugged, "You could always back out."

Astoria didn't care for her small jab at her poor decision making. "You know I would if I could."

Despite not wanting to burden anyone with her issues, she wished there was someone she could confide in. Someone who could understand her situation, yet be completely indifferent at the same time. Daphne and Macy were empaths, so was anyone else in their house, including her boyfriend. Her brother did not like Draco at all since the first week of school, he would be too opinionated. Her parents were out of the question. It seemed as if there was only one viable option.

✶ ✶ ✶

"I don't understand how someone could be so selfish, so oblivious-"

"Draco is a lot of things, but he is not oblivious."

Astoria paced back and forth as Cedric flipped through one of the many textbooks scattered around him on the couch. He hardly looked up from the endless pages in front of him, but she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Despite his benevolent personality, Cedric was unusually quiet, which was what Astoria wanted. She wanted someone to listen to her without them trying to contradict her, unlike Daphne and Macy. The only advice they could give her was to back out, and she was fed up with hearing the same thing. Quiet was more than perfect.

"Oh you should've heard the things he said yesterday," she rambled on, brushing over his comment, "He's just so... so ugh!"

Cedric sighed as he switched out the book in his hand, "If you hate him so much, why don't you back out."

There were those words again.

"Because I can't!" Astoria slumped down in the arm chair next to him. Feeling utterly defeated, she cried out into her hands, "Can everyone stop telling me that."

She felt like no one was listening to her, no one was hearing her. Just as Astoria thought she had gotten herself out of the dreadful cycle, she was being dragged back in. She wanted someone to hear her.

Cedric finally put the book down and shifted closer to her hunched body. He rubbed small circles into her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Tell me, what can I do?"

"I don't know," she sniffled, "Give me a spell that temporarily removes my hearing?"

"You don't need a spell for that," his soft chuckle eased the room. "Just do what I do with my mouthy first and second years."

"Which is?"

Cedric shrugged, "Ignore him."

"Ignore him?" Astoria parroted then proceeded to scoff, "As if it's that easy."

"People like Draco thrive off reactions. The more you react, the more fueled up he'll get. Don't let him under your skin but more importantly, don't let him know he's getting under your skin."

Astoria slowly peered up from her palms, "But it's Draco. Do you actually think that will work?"

"Works every time for me," his hand slipped down to her arm. "Just try it out before being so skeptical and see what happens."

"Alright, fine," she nodded solemnly. What would Astoria do without Cedric? Probably drive herself insane, for starters. Maybe set the school on fire. He brought her serenity. Cool, refreshing serenity she'd lacked for years in her life. Astoria always had to rely on herself to calm down, there was no one to help her ease her rushing storms. Cedric was one of the first to guide her out, safely.

Taking a few calming breaths, Astoria took the chance to survey the books Cedric was currently obsessed with. There were transfiguration texts, books on defensive charms, and a couple of magical creature encyclopedias. The coffee table towered with books, but there were no papers or notes of sorts. If the reading wasn't for school, why was he pouring over on all this random information.

Then it hit her like the knight bus. "Oh shit! It's Wednesday, tomorrow's the tournament!"

Astoria's frustration was immediately replaced with embarrassment. She had acknowledged earlier in the week that the first task was soon, but she didn't realize it was this soon. "I'm so sorry. Here I am rambling like an idiot when the first task of the bloody tournament is literally tomorrow."

"It's fine, Storia," Cedric assured her as he picked up his book again. "There's not much I can do anymore anyway."

A new feeling of worry began to overtake her. There was a reason for the cancellation in previous tournaments. There was a reason why it was restricted to those under the age of seventeen. There was reason for its skepticism. People have gotten seriously hurt. People have died.

She gulped, "You seriously have no idea what the first task may be?"

Cedric took a deep breath before giving her his answer, "No, not a clue. But I'll be glad when it's finally over and things could go back to somewhat normal."

"Normal is nice," Astoria smiled to herself, entertaining the simple thought. "A year ago, who would've known there would be this crazy tournament in our lives."

"Certainly not me," he shook his head as he kept his eyes on the text in front of him. "I was too busy with quidditch and parties in between studying for my finals."

The gears in her head began to turn. Astoria couldn't remember the last time she went to a party, a _good_ party. Not one meant for Ministry members trying to network or a spoiled child's birthday. A party filled with hot air that made your skin sticky with sweat. A party where your ears pounded from the drumming bass of the music. A party pungent from mysterious substances and whatever cheap alcohol minors could get their hands on. Just the thought alone made her crave a party so numbing, so blinding it would mentally scar high society.

Her gaze shifted to Cedric as he nibbled on his thumb nail. He was completely lost in his magical creature field guide, he didn't even notice her wondering eyes. A party would be good for Cedric, it'll finally give him a chance to relax. 

That was all she needed to convince her. Astoria was determined. Tomorrow night, she will throw one of the best parties Hufflepuff has ever seen. 

Besides, everyone knew when Hufflepuff threw a party, no one remembers the next morning.


End file.
